Constant Companion
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: My name is Constance Bonacieux, and I am not a normal lady in waiting. I count Queen Anne as my friend, and that may get me into trouble. The 2011 film as seen through the POV of Constance. (Originally posted in the Alexandre Dumas section, and now in the section where it belongs. :) NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the 2011 film. This is my take on the film from Constance's viewpoint. Suthern-bell****85's fic, A Worthy Cause is referenced with her permission. Many thanks go to her for being the beta for this tale. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Constant Companion<strong>

Chapter One

It really was ridiculous. My hand was caught in his passionate grasp. Or at least I think it was intended to be passionate: it was only hurting my fingers. I was trapped on my bench by him kneeling in front of me. I dared to glance around for help, but there was no one in sight.

"Mademoiselle, you are like a spring flower. Your beauty shines brighter then even -and I do dare to say this- brighter then the queen herself! Tell me you'll be mine and I will seek your father's permission to marry you."

He stared up at me hopefully. It took every effort not to laugh. "Monsieur le Viscomte, you honor me with your request," I said, trying to pull my hand free. Did he really have to hold it so tight? "However, my duty is to the queen, and I have no intention of marrying at this time. Thank you, but I cannot accept."

Like the two young men who'd come before him, his face showed shock as he stared up at me. "But-but," he stammered. "This cannot be your final answer! I refuse to accept this as your only response to me!"

"You should because it can and it is my final answer," I told him, standing up quickly. He fell back, his hand jerking painfully on mine before he let go. "Please excuse me."

I turned and began to walk away. All of the sudden, I felt fingers wrapping around my wrist, and the Viscomte jerked me to a halt. "You can't just walk away from me!" he said. No longer did he look shocked and pitiful. In fact, he looked rather angry. "You will not make a fool of me!"

"You're doing a fine job of that yourself!" I retorted before I could think better of it. His fingers tightened painfully. That was it. I'd had it. I put my right hand over the hand that held my wrist. "I'm going to say this once more, and that's all. I cannot accept your proposal. Good-day!"

Swiftly, I pried his middle finger up and shoved it back with all my might. He yelped in pain and released me. This time when I walked away, he didn't try to follow me.

As I walked out of the garden, I didn't feel any remorse or regret. His was the third proposal of marriage I'd received since I'd come to the palace. And of course there have been many of the not so appropriate proposals that I hadn't dignified with a response. At seventeen, I know I'm practically an old maid compared to other girls, but as of yet I haven't met a man who would respect me.

I met Nicolette (1) Thenardier, one of my fellow ladies in waiting, when I left the gardens. "Her Majesty has been asking for you," she told me. "Where have you been? You can't have spent this much time out in the garden."

"The Viscomte de Rignee found me," I said by way of explanation. I thought I spotted a look of jealousy on her face as I brushed past her. "Is Her Majesty in her sitting room?"

"Yes," Nicolette answered, turning to walk beside me. "So, what did the Viscomte want?"

Before I could even begin to think of how to answer that, we met a man in the hallway. "Monsieur," I said, recognizing the former captain of the musketeers: Monsieur de Treville. I bobbed a quick curtsy.

"Mademoiselle," the man answered, nodding once before hurrying on his way.

Even with the musketeers disbanded, it was not uncommon to see M. de Treville in the palace. Everyone knew he was working to get the musketeer corps reinstated, though Cardinal Richelieu continued to maintain that his guards were all that were necessary and the musketeers had only been a nuisance. I've never heard what had been the cause of the disbanding; it had happened just before I'd taken my place with the queen.

I realized Nicolette was looking at me expectantly as we walked. What had she just said? "I'm sorry," I said. "My head was in the clouds. What did you say?"

"The Viscomte de Rignee," she reminded, her tone impatient. "Did you accept his proposal? I'm assuming that's the only reason he would seek you out."

"That was the reason, and I did not accept."

Even though she looked pleased, Nicolette grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. She kept a tight grip on my arm. What is with people and grabbing me? "Constance!" she exclaimed. "What is wrong with you? The Viscomte is a good catch! He is wealthy and-."

"A complete popinjay," I finished for her, interrupting. "If you are so interested, he is all yours."

"Do you think you will always serve the queen?" Nicolette demanded, ignoring my invitation. "One day, Constance Bonacieux, the queen will have no further use for you and by that time you will have no where else to go. No man will be interested in a middle aged cast-off!"

"And that is why I am the queen's friend, and you are just another lady in waiting. I know she will never turn me off," I snapped. I turned my back on her and walked away. How dare she try to insinuate that I was just a pawn to the queen? Anne was my friend, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what Nicolette did, but I went to find Anne in her sitting room. After a year, I finally could navigate my way through the palace without getting lost…well, not very lost. Anne was having tea when I entered. "Your Majesty," I greeted, curtseying low. "You wanted to see me?"<p>

"Yes," Anne said, setting aside her teacup. She gestured for me to take a seat. "I was told the Viscomte de Rignee had come to see you."

Why was I not surprised that she already knew? Somehow, Anne could learn anything she wanted about what was going on in the palace. I had, on occasion, been a bearer of such information, but it wasn't often that anything of interest happened to me.

"He did," I said to the queen. "He made me an offer of marriage."

The other ladies in waiting whispered in excitement. "And what was your answer, Constance?" Anne asked.

"I refused, Your Majesty."

That made the room buzz with astonishment. "I think you made a very good decision," Anne said calmly. She smiled at me as the other ladies became silent. "What could I do without my 'Constant' companion at my side?"

I couldn't help but smile at the pun on my name. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm pleased you approve," I responded, reaching for some tea. I really wanted some wine, but at this time of day it just wouldn't look right. "Have you had a chance to speak to the king yet today?"

"Unfortunately, Louis has had meetings all day," Anne answered, her tone disappointed. "I believe Cardinal Richelieu is encouraging a peace treaty with England."

"Peace would be nice," I said, careful to keep my time neutral. I knew as well as anyone that King Louis and George Villiers, Duke of Buckingham, did not like each other. And Buckingham was the greatest influence on England's King James. "What would you advise the king to do?"

"I would advise a peace treaty as well," Anne admitted. She paused, frowning thoughtfully. "It would be best for France, and I cannot get a response from Spain as to which country they would support should there be a war. However, I wouldn't trust Buckingham to convey the treaty to King James."

Benita, one of the ladies in waiting who'd come with Anne from Spain, shook her head. "If it benefited England as well as France, why wouldn't Buckingham present the peace treaty correctly?" she asked.

"Buckingham will do whatever he thinks will be best for him, not England," Anne said sharply. I've never asked what happened the one night I know she'd met Buckingham, but she really does not like him!

"Perhaps you should speak to the king," I said, "and suggest that some other noble be the ambassador?"

Anne nodded. "I intend to, but there may not be anything I can do at this point," she answered, tapping the table with her finger. Something must be on her mind. She glanced at the other women. "Would you please leave the room? I must speak privately with Constance."

Everyone filed out of the room reluctantly. I suspected there would be more than one ear pressed against the door to listen in. "What is it, Anne?" I asked, once the door was closed.

"Constance, I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, else they get the wrong idea and embarrass you," Anne said, her tone serious and low. I wondered if she had the same impression I had about some eavesdroppers. "You do realize that eventually you will have to marry…What?"

I was shaking my head, laughing softly. "You sound like my mother!" I answered. "In her last letter, that was all she wrote about. I do know I will marry someday. I just haven't found any one who meets the necessary standards."

"And what standards have you set?" Anne asked.

Setting aside my tea, I hummed a note as I thought carefully about my response. "Well, first of all, he would have to be loyal to France and the king," I said. "So that automatically rules out about half of the noblemen in France. Second, he will have to respect me and not fall in love with me because of how I look."

"That is the first thing a man sees, Constance," Anne pointed out.

"I know," I replied, struggling to find the words. "And I would want my future husband to find me attractive. But I want him to listen to me, and to respect my opinion. A man who would expect me to keep quiet and look pretty all the time is not my idea of a good man."

Anne nodded. "I understand," she said.

"Of course, I have ruled out practically every man in France by those two standards," I joked.

"I believe you have," Anne told me with a smile.

I sighed. Despite my determination to remain by the queen's side, I still dreamed about meeting…but I shook my head to clear it. There was no use dwelling on dreams when it wasn't night. "Then, I suppose you shall simply have to be resigned to having your 'constant companion' as your lady in waiting for a very long time," I said to the queen.

She reached over and squeezed my hand. "One of these days, Constance, you will find someone who takes you completely by surprise," she told me, her smile wise. "Now, go let the others back in. Their necks must be getting sore with them trying to listen through the door.

* * *

><p>(1) This is the name Suthern-bell85 gave to the maid who later found the letters in Queen Anne's desk. I think it fits her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Constant Companion

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning, and smiled as I felt the sunlight hit my face. This was my day to do whatever I wanted, and a walk through Paris was on my agenda. I left my bed and dressed in my simplest dress. Most of my clothes were simple in comparison to the rest of the French court, but they suited me perfectly.

After a quick breakfast of pastries and tea, I made my way from the palace, my basket swinging on my arm. On my way out, I met an unfamiliar woman, who was striding through the doors as if she belonged there. We eyed each other as we passed.

She was a beautiful woman, whoever she was, her hair a reddish gold color. Her clothes were of the finest materials. She raised an eyebrow at me, and my chin came up in response. She looked away first, sashaying on her way. I sincerely hoped she would not be staying long at the palace.

The beautiful day soon chased away all thoughts of the mystery woman. I wandered the streets, careful to stay away from the most dangerous. It was times like this when I missed the company of my younger sister most. At home, we used to explore the countryside together, thinking of ways to escape our parents.

Thoughts of home made me slow my steps. A recent letter from my mother had given me the news of the family. My sister, young though she was at sixteen, had a beau. That was what had Mother hinting strongly that it was time I settled down and started a family of my own. It wouldn't do if Grace married before me, her older sister.

Phillipe, my older brother, was learning the ways of the Bonacieux estate from father. He too, it seemed, was courting a girl. Were everyone's minds on marriage? I shrugged as I considered. It was spring and that was just the way it seemed to go this time of year.

I reached Cooper's Yard about midday. All I'd purchased on my walk so far had been some wildflowers. As pretty as the palace gardens were, at times I missed the wild beauty of the country. As I admired more blooms at a cart, I heard shouting, and I turned to see what was happening.

I'd never seen so many of the Cardinal's Guards in one place before! Puzzled as to what had brought them there, I edged closer to get a better look. The guards surrounded four men…no, three men, and one much younger boy. On the far side of the Yard I saw the Captain of the Guard, Rochefort. What had those four done to deserve this attention?

"Wait a moment," I murmured, frowning. The three men…I'd seen them before. They'd been before the king often enough over the last year. _Les Inséparables, _they were called. I racked my brain, trying to remember their names.

As I watched, the boy lunged at the guards, bringing his sword up. Oh, so that was it. A duel; and the guards had caught them at it. Still, what was he thinking, trying to take on all those men alone? I was astonished to watch as the boy grabbed a rope and swung in an arch, his blade parrying attacks from each side. Whoever he was, he was very skilled. That much was obvious.

The other bystanders were cheering as I cautiously moved a little closer to get a better look. One of the guards rushed past me to attack. "Why don't you help?" I murmured, glancing at the three men he'd been caught with. They may not be musketeers now, but surely they weren't about to stand for this boy to be slaughtered!

The boy was close to his opponent, and twisted around. One leg wrapped around the man, and as the boy flipped around, he dragged the man down to the ground with him. "Fool," I breathed, but the boy wasn't done yet. He rolled across the group, slashing at the guards' feet, forcing them back. "He's going to get himself killed!"

The guards were surrounding him so quickly! He had no chance against those odds. I gasped as I saw one of the guards lunge at the boy's back. A sword parried the blow aside, and the three men were in the circle, taking their side with the boy. Well, it was about time!

"Finish them off," Rochefort ordered. He turned his horse and left the yard with his men.

Swiftly, I tried to do a head count. There were, maybe forty, of the cardinal's guards against four. The one who'd saved the boy only moments ago said, his voice loud and clear in the courtyard, "Let's even the odds."  
>The four lunged at the guards. I could see that some of those guards were uneasy, for they recoiled a little from that attack. As I watched those four men wade into the fight so easily, I could understand why the smarter ones would think twice about going against those four: they were formidable.<p>

Oh, why could I not remember their names? I frowned as I thought back to just last week. I remembered walking past one of the libraries and overhearing the king asking, his tone unusually amused, _"And no one saw for sure who beat your men?"_

"_No, Your Majesty,"_ Cardinal Richelieu had responded, sounding very put out. _"But I suspect it was Athos, Aramis, and Porthos. They've been seen in that area of Paris frequently."_

"Athos, Aramis, and Porthos," I said, glancing from one man to the other.

Porthos, I remembered, was the largest of the three. He was using a ...walking stick? I blinked in surprise, as he knocked guard after guard aside, not even drawing his sword. That was one way of getting the job done.

A golden cross hung around the neck of Aramis. Oh, he was the former priest I'd heard some of the other ladies in waiting speak of. I wondered how a man had decided to change professions so drastically. He moved gracefully from guard to guard, his sword a blur of motion. There was a second, much smaller blade in his left hand.

That left the third _I__nséparable, _Athos. Though I searched my brain, I could think of nothing that I'd heard of him beyond the fact that he was a former musketeer. He was at the boy's side, and I nearly applauded as they reacted in the same moment to take out an opponent that threatened the other. Athos went low, and the boy reached over the man's shoulder. They exchanged looks, and the man said something as he turned away. (1)

I stayed by the tree as the boy brought his fight close to me. I'd never seen anyone so young but so skilled before. Finally, I could get a better look at him now that he was closer. His hair was dark, like Athos and Aramis. Maybe they were related somehow? His clothes were poor, so he must have come from the country. I wondered from which part. There was a blood-stained handkerchief tied around his left arm. Obviously he'd met with some trouble before this. Not surprising at all.

My eyes widened in amazement as he flipped over the back of one of the guards. He looked at the men on the ground and turned. Our eyes met. He had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen and my breath caught in my throat.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked, taking a step towards me. There was no mistaking the cocky attitude in his voice.

Well, I would have given him a set down right then, but movement caught my eye. "Watch out!" I exclaimed in warning. I'm not sure what position he held, but I had seen this man with the cardinal before: Jussac.

The boy deflected the blow Jussac aimed at him, his sword flashing in the sun. Jussac lunged, and the boy dodged aside. The boy slammed his elbow into the man's back, sending him flying. I took the opportunity to glance at the rest of the fight. I didn't want to miss any of this!

Athos had obviously just plowed through several guards, for they were on the ground at his feet. Something had happened to Porthos' stick, for he grabbed two buckets and swung them at the guards' heads. Aramis was climbing a tilted cart, using the height it gave him to his advantage as the guards tried to get at him.

In front of me, the boy kicked Jussac away and turned back towards me. He leaned against his sword. "You didn't answer my question," he said.

His accent gave away where he was from: Gascony. "Are you always this cocky?" I asked by way of response. Perhaps this boy was not as young as I thought. A little older than I was? Of course, anyone with his reckless attitude would not live for very long.

He grinned. "Only on Tuesdays," he said, lifting his sword. On the verge of lunging again, Jussac froze as the tip of the sword came barely an inch from his chest. Still, the Cardinal's man knocked the sword aside. Their swords clashed several times, and the boy sent Jussac reeling away, smacking the man's back with his sword. He turned back to me. "And whenever beautiful women are involved," he added, grinning again.

I raised my eyebrows at that. Did he really expect a line like that to work? "Damn you, boy!" Jussac growled, surging up from the ground.

In a matter of moments, the boy managed to twist the blade from Jussac. He punched the man. "Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?" the boy demanded, his tone aggravated.

Another quick glance showed that the _I__nséparables _had dealt with the guards. Only a few remained standing. I saw Porthos move to actually unsheathe his sword, and two guards practically fell over each other in their haste to get away. I was tempted to laugh, but couldn't when I saw the former priest making the sign of the cross over the body of the last man he'd killed.

"What is your name?" the boy asked, holding a sword in each hand.

I hesitated a moment before deciding it could do no harm. "Constance," I told him. I couldn't help but smile as I spoke.

"Constance," he repeated, as though to keep in his memory. "It sounds very steadfast."

"A quality you seem to know little about," I responded. All right, boy. Answer that one.

"Oh, I beg to differ," he told me. "Deep down I am a hopeless romantic."

Well, I don't know about romantic, but hopeless seemed a good word for him. Still, his response made me smile again. I shook myself mentally as I realized I was enjoying this encounter far to much. A lady in waiting does not associate with uneducated country boys!

Jussac was getting to his feet. "Back for more?" the boy asked. He tossed the man's sword back. Now, that was unexpected and made the crowd applaud in appreciation. What came as more of a surprise was Jussac snapping his sword over his knee and tossing the pieces to the ground at the boy's feet.

I looked around as the crowd continued to cheer. Only now they were chanting, "Musketeers! Musketeers!" The three _Inséparables _had come together and Porthos was waving to the crowd. The guards still on their feet were hastily following Jussac out of the yard.

"The name is D'Artagnan," the boy told me, his smile full of charm. He was still trying to catch his breath.

My heart skipped a beat and I took that as a warning. I could not let this go any further, and I forced my expression to be serious. "You must come from a very small town," I remarked.

"How did you know?" D'Artagnan asked, looking surprised.

"Because lines like yours might actually work there," I told him, my tone sharp. "This is Paris. I suggest you stick to swordplay. In a battle of wits, you, sir, are unarmed."

His eyes still showed surprise, and disappointment. I turned and walked away. Maybe my nose was in the air, but I don't know. I heard one of the men say, "She's right, lad. The women of Paris are infinitely more complicated. They have a thousand ways of saying no, and only some of them mean yes."

Just before I left the yard, I glanced over my shoulder. I saw D'Artagnan following the three men in the opposite direction. At least they were smart enough to get out of here before Jussac managed to get more guards and an army to take them down.

I giggled suddenly as I quickened my steps. I would have a good story to tell Anne for once.

* * *

><p>(1) See Chapter Three of A Worthy Cause by Suthern-bell85. In the movie, Athos just walks away, but it seems like he'd say something.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THank you everyone for their kind reviews! And again, thank you Suthern-bell85 who betaed for me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

In my haste to get back to the palace, I took streets I normally wouldn't have gone near. So it was my own fault when I found myself facing two big, burly men, who looked like they would have fit in very well at the lowest level of a dungeon...and not necessarily as prisoners either.

"Where are you off to, Mademoiselle?" one of them asked, stepping towards me. "None of your business," I said automatically. My hand tightened on the handle of my basket. I glanced around quickly, searching for something I could use to defend myself. I spotted exactly what I needed leaning against the wall. "Now let me pass!"

"When a pretty girl like yourself crosses into our territory, it is our business," the second man said, his eyes glinting as he looked me over.

"Jean, remember your manners," the first man admonished. He reached out and ran a finger along my cheek. I jerked away from his touch and he chuckled. "This is no dairy maid. A well dressed young lady such as this must surely come from a noble family."

"Leave me alone!" I hissed. Slowly, I shifted how I was gripping my basket.

"See?" the man said, ignoring me. "A dairy maid would be a little more appreciative of two gentlemen taking an interest in her. Now, just what can we do with a noble girl like this?"

"I can think of a few things," Jean responded. He grabbed my wrist.

Several horses went racing by. I caught sight of some familiar faces and the black and red tunics of the Cardinal's guards. Jean and his friend stepped aside, pulling me closer to the wall as they did. They called out insults at the men. As soon as the last horse had vanished, the two men faced me once more.

I flung my basket in their face, momentarily blocking their vision. Jean released my wrist, recoiling in surprise. The fingers of my right hand grasped the wooden handle and I brought the shovel up. Using both hands to hold on, I swung it as hard as I could. There was a dull thud as the metal connected with Jean's head. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground.

"You little-!" the other man started to hiss. The shovel colliding with his head shut him up before he could finish. I'm sure whatever it was would not have been very pleasant.

Breathing out, I dropped the shovel next to the men. I picked up my basket and looked sadly at the scattered blooms. I shook my head and hurried on. Jussac was on his way to make his report. I had to do the same.

* * *

><p>My heart was beating fast as I made my way through the palace. I'd narrowly avoided coming face to face with Rochefort just after going through the gate. Fortunately, I spotted him first and hurried to the side entrance. I doubt he'd actually seen me at Cooper's Yard, but he was still an unpleasant man.<p>

"Constance, you look like you've run around the palace!" Benita exclaimed as I entered the queen's chambers.

"Where is Her Majesty?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Right here," Anne said, coming from her vault. "What's happened, Constance?"

I bobbed a quick curtsey. "Your Majesty, there was a fight in Cooper's Yard," I explained, speaking so fast the words seemed to run together. "There was a And the Cardinal's guards were there!"

Anne raised an eyebrow, and walked to her dressing table. "How about you tell me a little slower than that," she advised.

Taking a deep breath, I walked to the table. I realized then that I still had my basket and I set it on the ground. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," I said, much slower this time. "I was out walking, and I ended up at Cooper's Yard at one of the flower carts. The next thing I know the Cardinal's guards were everywhere!"

"Everywhere?" Nicolette repeated in astonishment. "What were they doing?"

"You said there was a fight?" Anne prompted patiently. I nodded. "Who started it? Tell me what happened next."

I paused and smiled as I thought back. "I think they were there to stop a duel, but the duelists took exception," I told her. "I recognized three of the men. They used to be Musketeers. Athos, Porthos-."

"And Aramis," Anne finished, nodding. She smiled. "Of course it was them."

"And there was a someone else with them. A Gascon...boy. D'Artagnan, he said was his name," I said, choosing my words carefully. The other ladies in waiting had gathered around, listening to every word. "He lunged at the cardinal's men and took them all on alone."

Anne frowned. "But Aramis, Porthos, and Athos were there," she said. "Didn't they do anything? It doesn't seem like them to let a boy fight alone."

"How many guards were there?" Benita asked.

"What is this D'Artagnan like?" Nicolette asked at the same time.

Nicolette's question did _not _make me jealous. Not one bit. "There must have been a hundred of them!" I told Benita, determined to ignore Nicolette. I paused. "Well, maybe fifty. It was incredible. D'Artagnan...the Gascon boy he grabbed the rope on a crane and swung through the air, knocking over guards one by one."

Everyone edged closer as I talked. "Constance, what about the musketeers?" Anne asked, her tone becoming impatient. "What were they doing while this boy defeated a hundred men?"

"D'Artagnan became surrounded," I said, warming to my tale. I leaned against the table, hoping Anne didn't mind. She didn't say anything as I continued, "And that's when the other three finally stepped in. They broke through the line of guards and stood back to back with D'Artagnan. And Rochefort gave the order to kill them all."

Holding up her hand, Anne shook her head. "Captain Rochefort was there too?" she asked.

"Yes, and after he gave the order to kill them, he rode away," I said. Anne frowned thoughtfully. When she said nothing else, I went on, "There were only four of them but the Cardinal's men had no chance. Right in front of me, D'Artagnan defeated Jusssac."

"Jussac is dead?" Nicolette demanded, her tone horrified.

Christine turned to her. "Disappointed?" she asked, her tone mocking. "I thought you weren't interested in anyone who wasn't a great, rich nobleman."

Nicolette glared at Christine and refused to say anything. "So, tell us about this D'Artagnan," Dolores, another lady from Spain, said, her brown eyes bright with interest. "You've mentioned him many times."

"Oh, he's just a country boy who thinks more of himself than he should," I answered, with a shrug.

Looking up, Anne laughed softly. "Is that so?" she said. Before I could defend myself, she stood up. "Thank you, Constance. This is interesting."

"The Cardinal is going to be furious," Benita spoke up, her tone thoughtful. We all looked at her. "Four men, three of whom are former musketeers, defeating so many of his men will not look good, especially with so many calling for the musketeer corps to be reinstated."

Seriously, Anne nodded. "That's true, Benita," she agreed. "In fact, I have the feeling that very soon the Cardinal is going to have those four men in front of the king to be punished. They were dueling, even thought the king has forbidden it, so punishment will be quite right."

Amazed, I straightened up. "Your Majesty," I began.

I was relieved as I saw my friend smile. "Then again, if the Cardinal will send so many of his men after three well known musketeers, well its no wonder there was a fight," she said. "It would be a challenge to the brave musketeers. Such courage should be encouraged."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"For now, I will hold my silence," Anne said. "But I have an idea."

Leaning down, I picked up my basket as the other women began to chatter excitedly about my tale. "The Cardinal isn't going to like your interference," I warned.

"I'm sure he won't," Anne said serenely, "but I fail to see how that should bother me." She looked down at my empty basket and then back at me. "What happened to your flowers? Don't you usually bring some of the country back with you?"

I'd hoped to avoid this part of the story. "Well, on my way back, I made a wrong turn," I hedged as they all looked at me again, "and ended up in some less than pleasant company. But I'm perfectly fine, Your Majesty!" I hastened to assure her before she could frown at me. "My flowers were a necessary sacrifice."

Anne shook her head reprovingly. "Tell us what happened again," Christine urged. "And don't leave a single detail out." She smirked. "Especially about this D'Artagnan."

Blushing, I nodded. "All right, if you insist," I said. "I was walking in Cooper's Yard..."

* * *

><p>That night, I couldn't sleep. A pair of laughing blue eyes and cocky grin seemed to be on my mind, though I would never have admitted to anyone! I'd spent an entire hour recounting again what had happened, trying to answer each question that was put towards me.<p>

Most of the others were more interested in the three former musketeers. Only Anne and Nicolette seemed to notice that I'd paid the most attention to a cocky Gascon boy. Anne had smiled, but said nothing about it. Nicolette lost interest after I mentioned how poor D'Artagnan had looked.

Poor, but so courageous…

No! I couldn't think about him as anyone other than someone who'd been caught fighting a duel. Giving up any hope getting to sleep soon, I threw back the covers of my bed and sat up. I slipped on a dressing gown as I stood up. Maybe a book would distract me from the afternoon's adventures.

Easily, I made my way to the library. I studied the many titles and ran my finger over the binding. Before I could make my choice, I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I spun around and found the mysterious woman from earlier standing a few feet from me.

"Good evening. Your name is Constance, isn't it?" she said, smiling.

My name was no secret in the palace, but there was something about this woman that set me on edge. "I don't think we've been introduced," I responded.

"That's right, we haven't," she agreed. She walked past me and looked at the books. "I am Milady de Winter."

There was an English accent to her voice. "Constance Bonacieux," I responded. Never let it be said that I am not polite. I randomly selected a book. "If you would excuse me?"

"Oh, you don't want to know what I'm doing here?" Milady de Winter asked, sounding surprised. "I would think you would be anxious to have something to relate to your queen. You and the other ladies in waiting are her eyes and ears of the palace, are you not?"

Unsettled, I hesitated. "Not always," I told her. "The queen is well informed as to what goes on in the palace."

"I highly doubt she knows everything," Milady said, an amused smile curving her lips. "Are you going to ask?"

I didn't want to give in: she clearly wanted to tell me, though I had no idea why. One the other hand, Anne did need all the information she could get. I decided to take the bait. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you in Paris, Milady de Winter?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, Mademoiselle Bonacieux," Milady responded, her tone as formal as mine. "The Duke of Buckingham sent me ahead to inform your king and Cardinal Richelieu that he is on his way. He should arrive within the week to hear the peace proposal."

So soon? Anne had only just begun discussing the subject with the ladies in waiting three days ago. She would not be happy to find out how old her information would be. As I considered this, I noticed Milady watching me. No doubt she was aware of how sudden this seemed.

"Oh, I see," I said. I tilted my head. "How odd that the Duke would send a woman as a messenger."

"It's hardly odd at all," Milady replied, her tone slightly sharp. She forced a smile. "The Duke is a man who appreciates talent, and I have talent, Mademoiselle Bonacieux."

I shrugged my shoulders, striving to hide my delight that I had provoked something other than satisfaction from her. "Well, I'll bid you good night, Milady," I said. "Enjoy your stay here in Paris."

"I always do," Milady called after me as I left the library.

With effort, I unclenched my hands form my book. Whoever this 'Milady De Winter' was, I had the bad feeling that she would not be a friend to Anne. I would have to keep my eye on her.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be taking some time off , so there may be a delay of about a month or so before I get the next chapter up. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**And I owe you all a huge apology! I am so sorry for having been gone for awhile. Life gets crazy, you know? My writing has come to a complete stop, but here is the next chapter to get you by for a little while. Hopefully, I won't disappear for so long next time. Anyway, this chatper was betaed by the lovely, talented Suthern-bell85. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

I waited until morning to talk to Anne about what I'd learned. We were walking out in the gardens, just us two. The rest of the ladies were at the gazebo gossiping about anything and everything that came to their minds. After I finished my new tale, I waited for Anne to respond.

She kept walking for several steps, frowning. "Buckingham is coming," she repeated slowly.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said, keeping pace beside her. It was times like this when I felt awkward; she was much shorter than me. "Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and the Duke of Buckingham that you hold him in such dislike?"

She was quiet so long, I was afraid I had gone too far. "I was still _Infanta of Spain_ when I first met Buckingham," Anne finally told me. "He can be quite charming, but he expects women to be…obedient fashion plates. I did not appreciate his manipulative ways and we quarreled." She smiled. "Well, I quarreled at him and he stood there smirking at me."

"He sounds unpleasant," I remarked.

"At times, but as I said he can be charming," Anne said. She looked over and smiled. "Much like your D'Artagnan."

I felt myself blush. "He's not my D'Artagnan," I protested. "We met once, and he is a cocky boy from the country!"

"Any 'boy' who is brave enough to take on the Cardinal's guards alone, and then with the help of only three men, will not always be a cocky boy from the country," Anne told me. "With that kind of courage and determination, he will find some way of distinguishing himself. If the musketeer corps were still in existence, I'd say he'd be a fine candidate for that."

That had been my thought as well. "But there are no more musketeers," I objected. "And he's aligned himself against the Cardinal."

"All the more reason to like him," Anne answered, looking serene and wise again. "I have the feeling things will turn up."

Now, we were just too far off topic, and I did not want to talk about D'Artagnan any more! My heart whispered that I wasn't even fooling myself as I said, "Besides your first meeting, is there any other reason you don't want the Duke of Buckingham here in Paris?"

"Between Buckingham and the Cardinal, I fear Louis will look like a fool," Anne admitted softly, lowering her voice. "He so wants to distinguish himself, and until he learns that he will not do so with a suit of clothes, I fear all other royals will look down on him."

The king had been seen in some very outlandish outfits as of late. "The king has shown some inclination to look into matters," I offered tentatively.

"Perhaps," Anne said, shaking her head. She shot a sharp look at me. "This goes no further than you and I. I do not want to hear anymore rumors about Louis being incompetent."

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I would never betray your trust, Your Majesty."

Anne smiled again. "I knew I could rely on you," she said. 'Now, I want you to keep an eye on the situation for me. I don't trust this Milady de Winter. Anyone who works for Buckingham will be trouble."

"That was my thought, Your Majesty," I admitted.

"Your Majesty!" Benita called out. And our private conversation was over.

Smiling, Anne turned and walked over to join the others. After a moment, I followed.

* * *

><p>I was a little disappointed when, as I watched Milady de Winter, I didn't see her cause a single problem! A few times, she would catch my eye and smile. She knew what I was trying to do and she wasn't about to let me win. I will admit she was charming at times.<p>

Once I thought I saw Milady speaking to Cardinal Richelieu, but when I looked again, there was only the Cardinal with Captain Rochefort. Rochefort spotted me and nodded his head in my direction. The Cardinal turned and I hurried on my way.

The king was fussing because he had learned, from Milady, that green was the new fashionable color. I wondered how truthful she was being. Anne was unhappy because green was not one of her favorite colors, but since it made the king happy she was willing to live with it.

Beyond that, life went on as usual in the palace. It became known that Richelieu was pushing for a strict punishment on the musketeers involved in the Cooper's Yard incident. Monsieur de Treville was constantly at the palace presumably to influence the king in another direction, but the cardinal prevented him from seeing the king longer than a few moments.

I was thinking about all this when I was sitting in the gardens. I will admit, a certain boy was on my mind as well. I wondered how he was enjoying Paris, as it was much different from the country. "Mademoiselle... Bonacieux, isn't it?" a voice suddenly said.

Startled, I looked up, immediately recognizing who was speaking. The cardinal himself stood only a few feet away. "Your Eminence!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. What was he doing out here? I sank into a curtsy, trying to figure out why the cardinal would be speaking to me.

"You are very loyal to the queen, aren't you?"

That question put me even more on edge. He wanted some kind of information from me. "Yes, Your Eminence," I answered, ever mindful of my manners. "It is my duty to serve the queen."

"And if the queen were conducting an...affair of sorts with someone, say, the Duke of Buckingham for instance?" the cardinal said. "Would you still continue to serve her?"

I wanted to smile, but was afraid it would give away too much. "Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked.

"You could say so, yes."

"Choose any other name but that one, please, Your Eminence," I requested. "The queen quite detests him. But," I continued before he could respond, "if the queen were carrying on an affair, I would have to say my duty would lie with what is best for France."

"The queen has a meeting tomorrow with the ambassador's wife, does she not?" the cardinal asked. I blinked at the sudden change of subject. I couldn't tell whether my answer had been the one he was looking for or not. "I think it would be best if the queen were not meet with the woman."

"Your Eminence?" I questioned, unsure of what to say.

"It has come to my attention that the ambassador's wife is carrying on an affair with Comte de Carti," Richelieu informed me. "It wouldn't do for the queen to be seen in he company any further. Perhaps you could pass the message on to Her Majesty for me?"

"Of course, Your Eminence," I said, curtsying again as he turned. I frowned at his back as he walked away. I knew exactly how Anne would react to this.

* * *

><p>"The cardinal has no right to dictate with whom I can or cannot spend my time! And how dare he question your loyalty to me!" Anne glared at her reflection in the mirror. It was late at night, and she was preparing for bed. "He's up to something again."<p>

"When is he not?" Benita asked with a smile.

The queen did not smile in return. "This is a serious matter," Anne said, her tone sharp. Ducking her head, Benita nodded and backed away.

"What are you going to do?" Nicolette asked, beating me to the question. "Will you continue to meet with Madame Firelli?"

"Well, I'm not going to let the cardinal influence my friendships!"

Something about the whole situation didn't feel right. Although I could see how the cardinal would want to make sure the queen had acquaintances he could use his influence on, I didn't understand why he started being concerned about it now. And if it really was important, why send the message through me? He must have known Anne would react defensively. She'll do anything to show she will make her own choices...

"What if that's exactly what Cardinal Richelieu wants?"

I hadn't intended to speak out loud, but I did. It became very quiet in the room. "What are you talking about?" Nicolette asked, her tone impatient, "If Richelieu is trying to keep the queen from Madame Firelli, of course he's wants to influence who she associates with."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," I said, shaking my head. I faced Anne as it became clearer in my mind. "What if the cardinal actually wants you to meet with Madame Firelli. After all, she talks non-stop and you'd be with her for hours. The cardinal is trying to get you out of the way!"

Frowning, Anne considered what I'd said. "That has to the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Nicolette exclaimed. She would have said more, probably having to do with my state of mind, but Anne held up a hand stopped her.

"The king has sent for the musketeers involved in the incident, and intends to speak to them tomorrow," Anne said slowly. "Does the cardinal suspect I have that much influence on Louis that he would try to keep me away? To keep these men from being punished?"

"Shouldn't they be punished?" Dolores asked with a frown. "After all, dueling is forbidden."

I looked over. "The cardinal is just upset because four men defeated so many of his guards, and the public knows it," I said. I was shocked to hear how defensive my tone was. "This has nothing to do with an actual duel, and has everything to do with Cardinal Richelieu attempting to save face."

"Don't try to disparage the musketeers in front of Constance," Christine laughed. "They have a champion in her. Or, a certain Gascon boy does."

All right. I was getting really annoyed with their constant teasing. "Well, I'm right, aren't I?" I asked, striving to keep on topic. "If this was any other duel that had been stopped, the participants would be fined and given a warning. No. These are former musketeers and the cardinal's guards. And the musketeers are being called before the king to be punished."

"You're absolutely right, Constance," Anne said, before anyone else could argue with me. "The cardinal felt this one personally. It would be a shame to let these four brave men be punished over something so silly."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So what are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Anne said with a smile. "Thank you, Constance. I would have made a grave error if you hadn't spoken your mind."

As I curtsied, I tried not to look pleased. Half of the other ladies were looking at me in disapproval. I was not the most conventional lady in waiting, but I had no intention of hiding who I was. And I think that's why Anne appreciated my presence. While holding her in the highest respect, and taking into account my own lowly position, I treated her as a friend. Whoever you may be, you always need a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I took great care in how I dressed the next morning. I wanted elegant, but not too ostentatious. I shook my head as I checked my appearance in the mirror. I really shouldn't have been trying to lie to myself any more. The Gascon was on my mind and I wanted to look my best for when we would surely meet again.

The wait was nearly agonizing. Anne had all of her ladies in waiting gathered together. "How much longer are we going to wait?" Benita asked impatiently. "Surely they've arrived by now."

Anne responded, but I wasn't listening anymore. My attention had gone to Milady de Winter crossing the hallway. Why wasn't she in the hall where everyone else was? Deciding that the best way of finding out was to ask, I left the queen's side and went towards her.

"Milady!" I called out. "Pardon me, Milady. Might I have a word?"

She turned. "Why, Mademoiselle Constance," she said, smiling. "Did you require something?"

"Aren't you going the wrong way to the hall?" I asked, gesturing back the way I'd come. "Everyone wants to see these four valiant men who defeated so many of the cardinal's guards. Surely, you've heard of the incident?"

"I'm afraid I have better things to do with my time," Milady answered. "There is much to do before the duke arrives tomorrow."  
>"What is there that you have to do? Any one of the servants will handle it."<p>

Again, she smiled. "I'm afraid you wouldn't understand," she said. "Hurry along. I believe your queen is ready for her grand entrance."

I glanced over my shoulder. Dolores, who'd been sent ahead to check what was happening, had returned and was talking to the queen. When I turned back, Milady had walked on. Huffing in annoyance, I hurried to take my place in the pack. One way or another, I would find out what Milady de Winter was up to.

"All right," Anne said softly. The chattering ladies fell silent. "Come along."

With Anne leading us, we walked into the hallway. The majordomo straightened up as he saw Anne. "And you shall have to be reprimanded, of course, most harshly, I'm afraid. You do understand that, don't you?" the king was saying. Even from this distance, I could here the regret and reluctance in his tone.

"We do, Your Majesty," came the response of one of the musketeers.

The majordomo, getting a nod from Anne, stamped his rod. "Her Majesty, the queen!" he called out.

We walked down the stairs. I immediately saw D'Artagnan kneeling with the three former musketeers, still wearing the same clothes I'd seen him in the first time we'd met. I tried to keep my eyes on the ground, but I could still see the Gascon looking at me, a slight smile on his face. Why did he have to look so...pleased to see me? Its not like we knew each other!

Cardinal Richelieu and King Louis stood opposite of them and they both turned towards us. "Why, Anne!" the king stammered as Anne drew closer and curtsied respectfully. "What-what a pleasant surprise!"

Any fool could see that the king was in love with Anne...well, anyone save for Anne herself. "My ladies and I wanted to see the valiant musketeers who stood against the cardinal's guards," Anne said, looking over at the kneeling men. "Four against forty? Or was it four hundred?"

The queen turned her head towards me as she spoke this last, smiling. The other ladies barely stifled their giggles at the teasing. Embarrassed, I dared to raise my eyes. The stupid boy was still staring at me! I felt like dying of embarrassment when I saw Anne's smile widen. "Just forty, Your Majesty," one of the musketeers, Athos, responded as he looked up quickly. "It was an off day."

I saw the other three fight smiles as they all went back to looking at the ground while the king laughed. "That's my musketeers for you," Louis said, turning towards Richelieu. The cardinal did not look pleased by this turn of events. "By the time they write songs about them, it will be four thousand!"

"I hope you won't be too harsh with them," Anne requested, her tone sweet and soft. The king immediately glanced at Richelieu, looking very serious all of the sudden. "After all, boys will be boys."

D'Artagnan was looking at me again, but I was amused to notice that his companions were squirming slightly. I completely understood the feeling. At times, Anne could sound like a mother gently scolding some misbehaving children. Goodness knows, I've had that tone directed at me many times over the past year!

All the sudden, Anne walked up to D'Artagnan, who I was pleased to see straighten and look away from me. "You must be D'Artagnan," the queen said, her tone kind. "My lady in waiting has told me how brave and dashing you were." Oh...perfect! I felt like dying of embarrassment. I quickly looked down at the floor. "But you must try not to be so reckless," Anne continued.

"I can't help myself, Your Majesty," D'Artagnan answered, looking up at her. "It's my disposition." (1)

"Your Majesty, the punishment...?" Richelieu prompted, his tone impatient.

"Ah, yes, yes," Louis responded, sounding startled. Anne looked D'Artagnan over once more and walked away with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't been any worse. Now to hear what the king would do to them. "Well, stand up then," he ordered.

The four guilty men stood up, holding their heads high. We all watched as Louis strode over and walked in front of them, naming them as he passed each one. "Athos. Porthos. Aramis," he said, thoughtfully. He paused in front of D'Artagnan. "Forgive me for saying this, D'Artagnan, but you do look a little under dressed."

Oh, just what the poor boy needed! Getting embarrassed in front of the entire court like that! Sometimes, I have doubts that King Louis uses his mind as he should. Not everyone is as fashion conscious as he is! My unkind thoughts were interrupted by D'Artagnan's calm, almost mature response.

"My father is a poor man, Your Majesty, a former musketeer as well." He glanced down and gestured at his clothes. "These are the only clothes I have."

I had suspected as much, but it hurt to have to hear it. This D'Artagnan would never have the status my parents would approve of. Wait. Where did that thought come from? "Oh, lord," Louis said before I could untangle my own feelings. "We shall have to rectify that! Can't have my musketeers, or the son of one, looking like tramps!" He walked back to the head of the line where Athos stood. "New suits. All round, I think. Yes. You'll see to that cardinal. And, a purse of gold for each, I think, as a reward for your courage. You'll see to that as well, Cardinal."

I fought to hide a smirk of triumph, but I must have made some small sound for Nicolette glanced over at me. My own eyes were on the cardinal. Though he smiled, it was forced and his eyes were furious. "And yes, before I forget," Louis continued, as if having suddenly remembered something. "No more fighting with His Emminence's guards." The king crossed back to the other side. "Or there'll be none of them left!"

Chuckles spread through the court as the king grinned. I couldn't resist smiling myself. "Your Majesty, might I suggest a more-?" Richelieu started to say.

"Forgive my impudence, Cardinal," Anne interrupted, her tone firm. "But I doubt the king requires your advice in this matter. After all, they are his musketeers."

Louis straightened his shoulders proudly, glancing at Richelieu. The cardinal's eyes had narrowed ever so slightly. "Good day, gentlemen," Anne said, starting forward.

As I followed her out with the rest of the ladies, I glanced over my shoulder. D'Artagnan grinned and I quickly looked ahead. What was I going to do?

* * *

><p>We all retired to the queen's sitting room and that's when the chatter broke out. "They were so handsome!" Christine exclaimed, laughing. "Especially the one next to Constance's D'Artagnan!"<p>

"He is not my D'Artagnan!" I snapped.

"Touchy," Nicolette said. "Shouldn't you be happy? Your musketeers were rewarded for fighting."

"Nicolette, that's enough," Anne scolded. The queen took a seat. "Constance, come sit with me."

Sighing, I joined her as the others drifted away. "You look unhappy, Constance," Anne told me, her tone concerned. "I could tell the boy likes you."

"And I could see that the king adores you, Your Majesty," I responded, unable to keep the sharpness from my tone. I did not want to discuss this! I could hardly figure out my own feelings, bouncing from delight that D'Artagnan did like me and anger that he does.

I realized too late that I'd crossed a line. "We are not discussing my relationship with the king, Constance," Anne said sharply.

"I'm sorry," I apologized immediately. I took a deep breath. "It's just...how can you not see what I see?"

"I could ask you the same question," Anne answered, her tone still cool. "Do you hold this D'Artagnan in dislike as you have all others who've had an interest in you?"

How to explain? "No, Your Majesty," I said. "But, don't you see that it could never work? I am a lady in waiting, from a noble family. He is..."

"A brave young man, who could do very well for himself," Anne told me, smiling again. "You're concerned that your family won't approve." I nodded. "Well, you hardly have to tell them right away, do you? After all, you've only just met. Give him some time to distinguish himself."

The thing of it was, she was right. I could see in that reckless boy the makings of a brave, loyal man. I couldn't think of anyone else who would boldly challenge forty men. If he kept associating with former musketeers, these qualities would only become refined and enhanced.

"I...will consider it, Your Majesty," I finally said. As long as we were talking this out, I might as well express my main concern. "But then, how can I give my heart to someone who could lose his own life at any day? Someone as reckless as D'Artagnan won't stay out of trouble. And that trouble would be the death of him."

"Constance, I can't see you losing your heart to anyone who wasn't reckless, bold, and dashing," Anne responded, smiling. She paused. "Do you really think the king adores me?"

"I know he does," I told her earnestly. I had no doubt. "Anyone can see it. Look at what just happened. He was about to reprimand those men, at the cardinal's insistence, and then you asked him not to. He listened to you. Why would he do that unless he cared about what you thought?"

Anne nodded thoughtfully. "That is true," she said. After a moment, she laughed softly. "Listen to us. What would people think if they heard us?"

I laughed with her. "If it was a man, he'd be embarrassed," I answered. "If it was a woman...well, she'd understand."

"Your Majesty, you must help me!" Dolores called out. "We cannot agree on which one was more handsome."

"And we all know who Constance thinks was handsome," Benita added, her tone teasing. "So she will be of no help."

Laughing again, Anne shook her head. "You would ask a married woman such a question?" she asked. "The most handsome in the room was Louis...even if he was in that ghastly green."

The ladies nodded and returned to their argument. Anne and I exchanged looks. This was a conversation that might take awhile.

* * *

><p>(1) Suthern-bell85 uses this line in her fic, A Worthy Cause. Again, thanks must go to her for her betaing help.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It didn't take long for me to tire of hearing the others go on about the musketeers. Excusing myself, I went for a walk. As I was passing one of the galleries, I nearly collided with Milady de Winter who looked very, very pleased with herself. Her smile widened as she looked at me.

"Mademoiselle Constance," she said. "How was the meeting?"

"Very well, Milady," I answered, trying in vain to peer past her into the gallery. Who had she been talking to that she looked so...satisfied with herself? "It was very interesting to say the least."

"So, I have heard," Milady said, glancing over her shoulder. "Good day, Mademoiselle. Oh, Captain Rochefort. Good day."

Startled, I turned to find the captain of the cardinal's guards standing a few feet away from me, staring at me with a frown. "Do try not to frighten her too much, Rochefort. The queen would miss her loyal companion," Milady said, her tone amused. She walked away, leaving me to face the man alone.

"Mademoiselle," Rochefort said, still frowning at me. "Have we met?"

"I'm one of the queen's ladies in waiting," I replied carefully. "You may have sen me around the palace."

The man shook his head. "It's not that," he said. "I've seen you some where else."

"Rochefort!" Cardinal Richelieu called out from the gallery. "If I might have a moment of your time?"

Rochefort bowed, ever so slightly towards me. "Perhaps it will come to me in time, Mademoiselle," he said.

I sincerely hoped not. "Good day, Captain Rochefort," I responded, hurrying on. When I reached the end of the hallway, I glanced over my shoulder. He was still staring at me. It was another sharp call from the cardinal that finally made him turn away. I bread a sigh of relief as I turned the corner.

"Men..what would we do without them?"

Yet again, Milady de Winter startled me. She stood a few feet down this hallway, clearly waiting for me. "They are amusing and all," she continued, smiling at me kindly, "Take Captain Rochefort, for example. He desires to have prestige and honor, and so he does whatever the cardinal wishes of him."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about," I said. Milady was a mystery, and I honestly could not figure out what had brought on this unexpected solicitude.

She smiled again. "Of course, you have your mind on a young Gascon, don't you?" she asked.

How in the world had she heard that? "Don't look so surprised," Milady continued. "Things travel in a palace, and I simply listen. Don't worry, Mademoiselle Constance. I don't think Rochefort will care whether you witnessed the fight. He has more pressing matters on his mind."

"Why are you offering me advice, Milady de Winter?" I asked, staring at her.

"I would hate to see a sweet girl like you getting mixed up in intrigues that will only lead you to trouble," Milady answered, looking unusually serious. "You are not prepared to handle such things."

I lifted my chin. "You do not know me, Milady," I said. I wasn't even sorry for my cold tone of voice. "You do not know what I am capable of."

As soon as I spoke, Milady became all smiles and charm. "Well, do not say I didn't warn you," she responded. "Buckingham will be here tomorrow. You may not like the consequences."

"What consequences?" I demanded.

"I have things I must see to," Milady said, walking past me. Had she been my sister, I would have grabbed her and forced her to tell me what she meant. As it was, she was connected to an ambassador and it would lead to an international incident if I so much as laid a finger on her. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Mademoiselle."

How she expected me to enjoy what was left of the day, I had no idea. There was not a pleasant thought to be had. Not even remembering D'Artagnan smiling at...No! I was not going to let that thought finish itself! Determined, I walked towards the garden. Peace and quiet. That's what I needed. The palace had gotten too entangled with its own affairs for anyone's good.

* * *

><p>It was with no little apprehension that I prepared for the arrival of Buckingham. Anne, too, seemed on edge, though she didn't say so. "So, Constance," Nicolette said, her tone too casual. "I saw you speaking to Captain Rochefort yesterday. Should I tell the Gascon that you are being courted by the captain of the Cardinals guard?"<p>

"Why would you even suggest something like that?" Benita demanded, speaking before I could recover from that accusation. "Are you jealous that Constance is nice and can get a man's attention while you can't even get them to take a second look?"

Why am I cursed to be surrounded by women? "Enough," Anne said sharply. She turned from her mirror to glare at Nicolette and Benita. "Nicolette Thenardier, I will not have you continually trying to provoke Constance into a fight, is that understood? Benita, kindly do not take up a fight that is not yours."

Both curtsied and murmured their apologies. "Come," Anne ordered, starting for the door.

We all joined the king and Cardinal Richelieu the next morning on the balcony facing the front gate. Rows of the king's best soldiers, and the cardinal's guards, lined the courtyard below. I quickly glanced around, but saw no sign of Milady de Winter, which was puzzling. If she was a member of Buckingham's party, why was she not here to greet him?

About half way in the courtyard, I could see D'Artagnan and the three former musketeers standing opposite Captain Rochefort. I flinched and wondered exactly who had decided that placement. Even from where I stood, I could see both sides standing stiffly, eyeing each other.

Still, I could also see that the new suits that the king had ordered for them had been delivered in time for the parade. D'Artagnan looked especially nice in his black suit. He almost looked like a gentleman...

"Where is he?" King Louis complained.

The queen said nothing as she glanced at me. I'm not sure how long we stood out there, waiting for the Englishman to show up.

A shadow fell over us all of the sudden. I looked up, along with everyone else, and stared in amazement. A ship, like any ship that would float on the ocean, was...was flying in the air, right over the palace! It knocked against the flag and the pole fell to the ground. I sucked in my breath as it landed in front of D'Artagnan. It had nearly hit him!

"What...what is that?" Louis demanded.

"I believe its called an airship, Your Majesty," Richelieu answered. I looked over. He didn't look quite as annoyed as I had expected.

"Right," Louis said. "Well, I want one."

A moment later, the ship dropped an anchor. The...what would you call them? Men aboard the ship, threw lines over the sides and dropped down. They guided the ship right into the middle of the rows of soldiers. I could have laughed to see the previously straight and serious soldiers scatter, but this flamboyant entrance of Buckingham's had knocked everyone off balance and this was a serious matter.

"We should go and greet him," Richelieu suggested.

I caught a troubled look on Anne's face, and guessed at her thoughts. Buckingham was the visitor. He should come to the king, not the king go to him. We held back as Louis and Richelieu went ahead.

"With such a ship, Buckingham could destroy France," Anne said quietly.

"Will he?" I asked quietly. I knew what war would do.

Anne shook her head. "He has the advantage," she said to me. Nicolette, standing a few feet away, was straining to hear our words. "He's here to talk peace, but I wouldn't trust a word he says." She took a deep breath. "Come. We should greet France's guest. Nicolette, you will remain here."

I was the only lady in waiting to accompany Anne down to the courtyard. I determinedly kept my eyes straight ahead as we walked past D'Artagnan. Even with the worries on her mind, Anne smiled and glanced at me. Then, she became perfectly serious as we neared the king and Buckingham. "King James is most eager to hear your peace proposal," the Englishman was saying.

"Lord Buckingham," Anne greeted, her tone cool and distant.

"Anne," the King said, surprised to find his queen next to him.

"Your Majesty," George Villiers, the Duke of Buckingham, greeted with a smile and a bow. "I must say your beauty is far more radiant than I remember."

"You've met before?" Louis asked, looking between them in astonishment.

I looked over at Anne in bewilderment. She hadn't told the king? "Once," Anne said shortly. "A long time ago."

"An evening I shall cherish, forever," Buckingham responded, bowing slightly.

"Right," the King said, obviously trying to take control of the conversation. "Well, shall we?" He gestured to the palace and set off.

As the three men moved on, I turned to Anne. "Your Majesty?" I prompted softly.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Anne said. Even I could see the annoyance in her eyes. "Keep your ears and eyes open, Constance. That man is up to something."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Buckingham stop in front of D'Artagnan and the other three. "Your Majesty," I said, nodding in that direction. She turned and we watched what happened next together.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise," Buckingham said, looking down at the kneeling man. His voice easily carried down to where Anne and I stood.

"Another acquaintance of yours," the king commented, sounding very annoyed.

"We've met, yes," Athos responded, his voice tight.

"As I recall, last I saw you, you were on your knees then as well," Buckingham said. "A most unfortunate habit."

"One which I will have to break during our next encounter," Athos responded, looking up. There was no mistaking the promise his voice held.

Buckingham smirked. "I look forward to it," he said. He turned to Richelieu. "In the meantime, shall we talk peace?"

I looked at Anne. "What do you know about what happened?" I asked.

"Not much," Anne answered, looking very interested. "But I think I should find out."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Again, I must thank Suthern-Bell85 for doing such a wonderful job with betaing. I shudder to think how this chapter would have been if I hadn't had her help.** _

Chapter Seven

And it seemed that Anne finding out what had happened to cause the musketeer corps to be disbanded meant that _I _would be the one doing the searching. Knowing that the Cardinal would be distracted by Lord Buckingham and, hopefully, Milady de Winter would also be occupied, I set off immediately to learn what I could.

As I walked through the palace, I wondered who I should speak to first. There were only a few people who I would trust to get information from, and they had all come to the palace the same time I had. While they may have heard something, I didn't think it likely. The whole affair seemed to have been hushed up quickly and quietly. Probably the Cardinal's doing.

Where was I going to get my information?

"Pardon me, mademoiselle."

Startled, I turned to find Monsieur de Treville standing only a few feet away. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even seen him there! "Yes, monsieur?" I asked.

"You were with the queen when Buckingham arrived, weren't you?" the man asked in return.

Wait. Was he trying to get information from me? I hesitated as I looked at him. Who better to get my information from? "Perhaps we could come to a deal, Monsieur," I suggested. He raised his eyebrows. I was a little surprised myself at my boldness. "There is something I wish to know myself."

"About the disbanding of the Musketeers."

"Yes," I said in surprise. "How did you guess?"

"Her Majesty, the Queen, has not yet approached the subject," Monsieur de Treville explained. "As she is interested in everything else that goes on in the palace, I knew it would only be a matter of time before she would wish to know the details. With what has happened as of late, it seemed the time."

I nodded. "Very true," I answered. I heard muffled giggles, and looked over to see some ladies of the court passing by. "Shall we walk in the gardens, monsieur?"

Gesturing for me to lead the way, M. de Treville fell into step beside me. "How did the meeting go?" he asked after only a few steps.

"Interesting," I answered. "Buckingham's mode of travel is astonishing. Without any effort at all, he seems to show the king to be a silly boy." And there goes my mouth running away from me. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Then, Buckingham hasn't changed in the least bit," Monsieur de Treville said, not heeding my last words. "How was the meeting between him and the Cardinal?"

I frowned as I thought back. "Buckingham was overly charming," I informed him. Since I didn't seem to need to watch my words, I wouldn't. "And the Cardinal didn't give much away. No one wanted to be there."

He hesitated. "And Athos, Porthos, and Aramis? They had been ordered to attend as well, correct?"

"Yes," I said. "Whoever ordered them to their places was a fool. They were placed directly across from the Cardinal's guards. Both sides showed remarkable forbearance in not killing each other. " I remembered Buckingham's attitude toward the former musketeers he'd faced. "There was a moment, monsieur, when I thought Monsieur Athos would attack Lord Buckingham."

"He's up to something."

When he didn't expound on that statement, I glanced over. He looked to be deep in thought. "Who do you mean?" I asked. "The Cardinal or Buckingham?"

"Either. Both," he answered. "Buckingham wants to show off his new war machine, and rub it in Athos' face while he's at it, but to come all this way just for that...there must be another reason. And the Cardinal is always plotting something."

"The queen doesn't trust him."

Monsieur de Treville chuckled. "She has made that abundantly clear," he said. "There is some foundation to her misgivings. You may assure Her Majesty that I will keep an eye on the matter." He shook his head. "It seems all I am capable of doing now: watching."

"What happened to the Musketeers, monsieur?" I asked. "They would be needed in a time like this."

"One of my men trusted someone he shouldn't have, and was betrayed," Monsieur. de Treville answered. "France was humiliated for having to pay a ransom for the men when they were caught. As punishment, by the Cardinal's urging, the entire Corps was disbanded."

We reached the gardens as I mulled this information over. "This musketeer trusted Buckingham?" I asked, taking a random guess. That would explain the hostility.

"No," Monsieur de Treville said. "He trusted a woman."

"A woman?" I repeated. My thoughts immediately went to Milady de Winter.

The man nodded, pausing to face me. "I can't give you all the details," he told me seriously. "It was a mission that, had it succeeded, would have given France the advantage that Buckingham now has. No one, save for the Musketeers on the mission and myself, knew of the mission. Even the king had only the barest of knowledge of it, and never was to have known the details."

"The airship," I breathed. "He must seem a fool to other countries to have his men caught and then have Buckingham flaunting his victory."

M. de Treville nodded. "I have told you all I can, mademoiselle," he told me. He took my hand and bowed. "Thank you for the information."

"Thank you, Monsieur," I responded. "I have much to tell the queen."

"She is fortunate to have a loyal companion such as yourself with her, but you should act with caution, mademoiselle. The Cardinal and Buckingham are formidable opponents, and this is no game," Monsieur de Treville said, both complimenting me and warning me. He bowed once more and walked away.

So much to tell Anne! I turned and caught sight of Rochefort. He was standing at a window, staring down at me. Unsure what to do, I stared right back at him. A moment passed, and he turned away. I breathed a sigh of relief and hurried for the door.

* * *

><p>I had to wait until that evening to be alone with Anne, when she sent all the other ladies away. She remained quiet as I repeated what I had been told. She shook her head when I had finished. "Obviously they thought they would be doing France a favor, and only made things worse," she said thoughtfully. "I wonder how things would be now if they had succeeded."<p>

"Monsieur de Treville mentioned that the men had trusted a woman," I pointed out carefully. "You Majesty, what if...this may sound odd, but what if it was Milady de Winter that they trusted? She is a member of Buckingham's retinue, but she's also been talking to the Cardinal."

Turning to me, Anne frowned. "Has she?" she said. "How interesting. But, apart from questioning whose side she's on, why do you think it was she who betrayed the musketeers?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's just a feeling I have. She's warned me against Rochefort, for good reason, I think since he has been watching me. Why would she do that? Why was she sent ahead of Buckingham in the first place? Why does the Cardinal consult with her? Milady de Winter brings up so many questions that I can find no answer for except that she must be trying to work for her own purposes."

"You bring up some excellent points, Constance," Anne told me. "I have wondered those things myself. I've had Benita keeping an eye on her, but so far, Milady de Winter hasn't done anything out of character."

Amazed, I shook my head. That I hadn't known. "Nothing?" I asked, trying to keep my composure. Why hadn't Anne asked me to watch Milady?

"Don't be cross, Constance," Anne told me, as though she knew what I was thinking. "When you told me of her warnings to you, and how she's always around, I decided someone else would have to keep an eye on her. I don't trust anyone connected to the Cardinal and Buckingham."

"What should we do now?"

Leaning back, Anne tapped her fingers. "Wait things out," she said. "I don't have enough information to do anything else. The king relies on Richelieu so much..." She shook her head. "Dolores has a letter for you, from your family. I don't need anything else this evening."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I curtsied and hurried to find Dolores. I retrieved my letter and took it to my chambers. I sat in front of the fire to read my mother's news.

From the start, my heart felt pained, and the further I read, the worse it got. _I fear for you in Paris, Constance. There are so many unscrupulous men there. Your father shares my concern. I wish you would come home and let your father arrange for your future. There are many young noblemen who would be happy to have you as their bride..._

There was little news of my siblings, save that engagements from both were imminent. I dropped the letter and put my head in my head. A suitable, noble marriage. No where would a cocky, Gascon boy fit in that future. My parents would be horrified. I would be disgraced, of that there could be no doubt. Certainly I would lose my position with Anne.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered out loud. I wouldn't deny it anymore. The boy interested me, but could I let go any further than that? Could I pain my parents so? Anne was amused by the whole thing, but how would she react if it were to become serious? I shook my head. It was going to be yet another long, sleepless night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I was no closer to an answer to my many problems. I must have been acting odd because I caught Anne watching me. I put a smile on my face and threw myself into acting as though this was any other day of teasing and gossiping with the other ladies.

We went out for a walk in the gardens that afternoon. Anne was doing her best to avoid Lord Buckingham and all connected to him without being overly obvious about the avoiding. Dinner had been a nightmare the evening before, and I could only hope that the Englishman would leave soon.

"Did you see Madame du Loraine's gown?" Nicolette asked, giggling in amusement. "I don't see how anyone can think that shade a good color to be worn!"

The normal petty gossip that would have driven me mad on any other day, was a relief to listen to as an escape from the intrigue that had been happening in the palace. We were all chatting and giggling like we were twelve. Anne was laughing at us, amused by our antics. I should have known it wouldn't last.

"Constance! Constance! Hey, hi! Excuse me."

I flinched as the other ladies in waiting began giggling even more. I turned to find D'Artagnan only a few steps away, grinning with excitement. Well, this was as good a time to end this as any. "Pardon, Your Majesty," I said to Anne, who paused. "This will only take a moment."

She looked beyond me and saw the Gascon. She smiled that wise smile of hers and nodded. I hastened over to D'Artagnan, demanding, "What are you doing here?"

"His Majesty wants a word with me," the boy told me, grinning with pride. "Imagine that!"

"Yes. Lovely. Now if you'll excuse me," I said dismissively. I hoped he would take the hint. I didn't want to have to be cruel. I turned to go back. Why hadn't the group kept going? The last thing I wanted was so many witnesses to me snubbing D'Artagnan!

D'Artagnan reached it as though to stop me, but he didn't actually touch me. I swiftly stamped down disappointment. "I- I was thinking," he said. "After I'm finished with His Majesty, maybe we could talk."

When I glanced over, the older ladies looked appalled while the younger girls were trying to stifle giggles. I took a deep breath. My mother's letter on my mind, I came to that split second decision that would either be the best thing for me...or the worst. "I have plans," I told him dismissively. Take the hint, I begged silently.

But apparently I wasn't being obvious enough. "Well, how about tomorrow?" he persisted.

"I have a lot of plans!" I told him, cringing as I heard the other women's giggling become louder. D'Artagnan tried to continue protesting, but I cut him off, "Look, D'Artagnan, you may have a new suit of clothes and the King's favor, but you still act like a clumsy country boy. Now excuse me."

I turned away and returned to the queen. "That was a little harsh," Dolores commented. "He's so handsome, Constance!"

It took great effort on my part, but I resisted the urge to look back. "Was that necessary?" Anne asked softly as we walked on.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I believe is was," I answered, my tone just as quiet as hers. "I have my duty to you and then to my family. A country Gascon boy will only be a distraction."

"Oh, Constance " Anne said, her tone filled with pity. "I wish that all my ladies in waiting may find the love of a good man."

"Then, there is still hope for me for D'Artagnan is still a boy." I prayed this conversation would end for my heart was going to break. I was sure of it.

That made Anne laughed. "And you are still a girl," she told me. "Don't fight yourself too much, Constance. You may find you regret it. Now, I am ready for tea."

* * *

><p>We were all gathered for tea. Through the doorway, I could see the king walking with D'Artagnan. I wondered what it was they were talking about. I forced myself to pay attention to Anne as she spoke about a conversation she had had with the Spanish ambassador's wife.<p>

There was a sudden cough and when I looked up, I saw the king coming towards us. "Your Majesty!" I exclaimed, nodding to the doorway.

Swiftly, Anne was on her feet, with us ladies in waiting doing the same. There was a moment of awkward silence and then the king asked, "How are you?"

"Very well," Anne responded. I could hear the joy in her voice, with that slight note of puzzlement. The king had never gone out of his way like this before.

King Louis looked uncertain for a moment. "I'm wearing blue," he informed her, holding his arms out to show her.

"And you look very handsome in it," Anne told him fondly.

The king grinned with delight. "Yes, well, thank you," he said. "You're looking very lovely. In fact, I was just remarking to D'Artagnan how...uh...how beautiful you are."

I had never heard him say anything so sweet and sincere to Anne before! And D'Artagnan was the cause of this? I couldn't help smiling as Anne responded, "Thank you, My Lord."

I dared a look up and saw D'Artagnan, waiting in the gardens still. He held himself with dignity as he met my gaze. I turned my gaze down quickly. What had I done? The king stayed to address a few more comments with Anne and then had to leave for a last conference with Buckingham. We all sat down. Anne was practically beaming with delight. "You see, Your Majesty?" I said. "The king does care."

"So it would seem," Anne answered. "I can't help but think your Gascon would be a good influence on the king."

I don't know if I would have protested that term or not. Nicolette did so for me. "Her Gascon?" she repeated. "I highly doubt he is her anything after her snub today."

It pained my heart to know that she was right. "I think that young D'Artagnan is a little bit more stubborn than that," Anne said. "But time will tell."

* * *

><p>I was still going over what had happened in the gardens when I ran into Milady. "Ah, my dear Constance!" she exclaimed with a smile. She was dressed for traveling and looked pleased with herself. More so than normal, I noticed. "I'm glad I found you. You've heard the news?"<p>

"News?" I repeated, irritated at not knowing what she was talking about. "What news?"

"Why, that the Cardinal has finished giving Lord Buckingham the details of the treaty," Milady informed me. "Buckingham will now take the treaty to King James. I leave with him within the hour."

"I hope you found your stay in Paris enjoyable," I said, somewhat untruthfully I will admit.

She smiled. "Oh, immensely," she told me. "Most entertaining."

"Have a good trip back to England," I said, moving to continue on.

Milady laughed. "Is that all?" she asked. "After all your wondering and your fellow lady in waiting trying to spy on me, you're content to just say goodbye?"

I froze and took a deep breath. No wonder Benita hadn't been able to learn anything: Milady had known she was being followed! "I don't imagine you're willing to tell me everything," I said as I faced her. "Whatever you've been up to, and whoever you've been working for, you're not going to win."

I was being perfectly serious and she laughs at me. "Very dramatic," she complimented. "I wonder if you are ruthless enough to achieve your potential?"

"Ruthless? Potential?" I repeated in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Yes, ruthless," she said emphatically. "It's the only way to manipulate men into doing what you want. Even the smartest man has no chance against a well prepared woman."

"I don't use people," I told her sharply.

"A pity," Milady said, shrugging. "I wish you the best. I'm sure you will continue to enjoy your life here the palace...until there is trouble, of course."

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded instantly. "If you have something you want to tell me, come out and say it!"

Slipping gloves on her hands, Milady smiled. "You are imagining things, my dear Mademoiselle Bonacieux," she said. "I bid you adieu."

I opened my mouth to protest. She certainly had been up to something and if she left now, I would never learn what it was! Before I could speak, though, Lord Buckingham was coming down the corridor. "Ah, Milady de Winter," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Milady said.

Holding his arm out to her, Buckingham looked me over in a way that made me raise my chin. "And who is this charming young lady?" he asked. "Have we met?" "Behave yourself, my Lord," Milady told him firmly. "This is one of the queen's ladies in waiting."

"A pleasure," Buckingham said, bowing towards me. He walked away with Milady on his arm.

I watched them until they turned the corner and shook my head. I had to tell the queen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Anne chose not to be on hand when Buckingham took his leave. I watched from the window, though. Buckingham, dressed in violet, offered the king his hat (which I'm pleased to say, the king tossed away as soon as the Englishman had boarded the airship). Milady curtsied to Richelieu and then boarded herself, carrying herself like she owned the world.

"They're gone, Your Majesty," I reported as the airship began to lift from the ground. It was amazing to see.

"Perhaps now we may have some peace," Anne said, with relief.

At that moment, Nicolette hastened in with the fan Anne had requested from her dressing table. She handed the item over and then retreated. She was being unusually quiet and I frowned at her. She kept her eyes on the ground, except once, when she looked at the queen with something nearing disdain. What was she up to?

Beyond Nicolette acting strangely, the day passed without any mention of intrigue and nothing happened to mar the queen's serenity. When I passed Monsieur de Treville in the hall, he nodded acknowledgment but said nothing. It took that to mean he had also learned nothing of any great importance.

And the next afternoon, a messenger from the king arrived at the door of the queen's bedchamber. The news delighted Anne. "He wants to have a celebration ball in five days time," she related as she sat at her dressing table. She was smiling as I hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

Respectfully, I remained silent as I checked her hair. She caught my eye in the mirror. "You wonder what I see in him, don't you?" she said quietly.

"Your Majesty, its hardly my place," I responded quickly. But of course she knew what everyone's opinion of Louis was: a foppish boy who lets everything influence him.

"Its simple, really," she said, fondness in her voice. "You see the boy that is, and I see the man that could be."  
>As she was being honest and had initiated the conversation herself, I could do nothing but respond with equal honesty. "Your Majesty sees a lot," I told her seriously.<p>

"It comes with the job," she said with a smile.

That made me frown. "Of being queen?"

"No. Of being a woman," she informed me. Her smile broadened. "Have my diamonds sent to the jewelers. I want the king's undivided attention that evening."

I curtsied and moved to obey. I knew it wouldn't be any good for me to tell her that with or without the diamonds she would have the king's attention. How could she not? She was a wise and beautiful woman. The king obviously adored her, in spite of Richelieu's attempts to put a wedge between them at every turn.

With ease, I turned the candlestick to open the queen's hidden chamber. She kept all her most precious possessions hidden here. Among which was the twelve studded diamonds that the king had given her on their anniversary last year. They were the queen's most cherished possession.

The queen's vault was one of the most secure places I knew. Not only was it hidden from sight so well, you had to know exactly where it was to find it, but on the inside there was a maze of fine wires that crisscrossed the room. It had taken me weeks to learn the secret to crossing uninjured.

When I stepped into the vault, my heart nearly stopped and it felt like the world had come crashing to a halt. From the doorway I could see: no diamonds glittered from their place of prestige. "No, no, no!" I breathed, stepping back. "This can't be happening!"

Spinning around, I rushed back out into the light. "Constance?" Anne asked instantly. She rose from her dressing table. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
>"Your Majesty...the-the diamonds!" I stammered, struggling to voice what I couldn't bear to think of. I pointed back. "They're gone!"<p>

The room filled with noise as my news sunk in and the other ladies in waiting began exclaiming. Anne's face went pale. "No," she breathed. She rushed past me to see for herself. She retreated moments later, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Your Majesty, sit down!" Dolores urged, concern for Anne written all over her face. "It is not so bad. You will simply inform the king that there has been a theft and he will grant you other diamonds."

Anne practically collapsed into her chair and put her head in her hand. "Your Majesty, what is it?" I asked, echoing her question to me only moments ago. However appalled and shocked I was by the theft (how had it happened?), Anne was reacting in a manner far worse than I had imagined she would.

"Louis specifically requested I wear the diamonds!" Anne said, her tone sharp. "If I do not..."

"Will the king not understand that you couldn't have prevented the theft?" Benita asked.

My mind whirled, trying to process all this information. The sudden request from the king. Why hadn't this ball been given while Buckingham was here? What was the celebration for? The diamonds that the king had requested Anne wear; why had they disappeared now? Nicolette's strange behavior and the repeated looks of disdain I had seen from her.

That at least, I would get an answer to. "Excuse me, Your Majesty," I said. "I must find Nicolette. Perhaps she knows something."

"Constance, don't you see? This is a plot by Richelieu!" Anne responded, looking up at me.

"I know, Your Majesty," I answered. Oh, how I knew! "Still, I think Nicolette may be able to shed some light on this matter. May I go find her?"

After a moment, Anne nodded. Leaving the other ladies to offer what comfort they could, I left the room. There was nowhere Nicolette would hide from me!

* * *

><p>In the end, it wasn't hard to find the woman. She was flirting with a member of the court in one of the hallways. "Please excuse us," I said as I walked up. I grabbed Nicolette's arm as she tried to protest. "Nicolette, the queen requests a moment of your time. Now."<p>

"Constance, let go!" Nicolette demanded as the man she'd been talking to hurried away. "What is wrong with you?"

I glanced up and down the hallway as I released her arm. No one was in sight. "I want to know what you've done, Nicolette," I snapped. "The queen's diamonds are missing. Did you take them?"

"Her diamonds?" Nicolette repeated. "Of course I didn't take them! Would I still be here if I had?"

"Well, then, if you didn't take the diamonds, what have you done?" I said, glaring at her. I already had a pretty good idea of who had taken the diamonds and left France with them. "I've seen the way you've looked at the queen recently, like you can't bear the sight of her!"

Nicolette smiled smugly. "Oh, if I told you what I know of her, you wouldn't be so loyal," she said.

"Is that so? Tell me."

"All I have done is my duty to France," she told me. "The queen has been having an affair with Lord Buckingham." I stared at her in growing disbelief. "Oh, its true. I found his letters to the queen in her dressing table, and did what any loyal lady of France would do- I turned them over to the king!"

All I wanted to do was slap the smugness off her face. "You believe those forgeries?" I asked. "Oh, Nicolette, how naive of you!"

"ME? Naive? You're the one who is naive if you believe that the queen is innocent in this! I saw the letters and Buckingham's signature!"

"Why would you even read the queen's letters in the first place?" I demanded, taking a different tact. "You are the most disloyal lady in waiting I have ever met, Nicolette, and I think Her Majesty will be doing us all a huge favor when she dismisses you!"

"Well, France doesn't need some Spanish woman who isn't loyal as queen!"

If that wasn't sufficient provocation, I don't know what would be! I brought my hand up and slapped her. "And France doesn't need prying little sneaks serving in the palace," I retorted. I spun on my heel and stormed away.

"Once this gets out, Anne of Austria won't stay queen!" Nicolette shouted after me.

Only Benita rushing towards me kept me from going back to make Nicolette eat her words. "Constance, come quickly!" Benita urged, looking alarmed. "The queen...the queen says she's going to confront Richelieu now!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I chose to include the Extended Scene from the DVD because it showed the friendship between Anne and Constance so well.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for this to get up. And I have to apologize It is un-betaed. My previous beta left and I haven't gotten around to finding another. So, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>With Benita right behind me, I rushed to reach the queen. Only Dolores was with her when we caught up to them. "Your Majesty," I exclaimed. "Is this wise?"<p>

"At least I will make sure Richelieu knows that I know," Anne said with dignity. She smiled sadly. "My faithful companions. Don't try to keep me from this."

A loyal lady in waiting would not fail to follow such a command, and I would not be unfaithful like Nicolette. "Of course not, Your Majesty," I said, straightening my shoulders. "We're with you, no matter what."

Anne nodded once and continued on her way. With Dolores and Benita behind me, we followed our queen to Richelieu. Guards opened the doors in front of her and she strode into the room without waiting to be announced. In the middle of sword practice, Richelieu stopped when he saw Anne approaching.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Anne said, insincerely.

We ladies in waiting, stayed in the hallway, but we could hear every word. "Hardly, Your Majesty," Richelieu said with a smile and a bow. "To what do I owe-?"

"I know," Anne interrupted.

Richelieu stared at her for a moment. "Perhaps Your Majesty would care to be a bit more specific?" he requested.

The gal of the man! Pretending, even now, that he was innocent of any wrong doing! I was outraged, and I could only imagine how furious Anne must be. "I know," she repeated, firmly. She stood there, staring at Richelieu with more dignity than I'd ever seen her muster.

"Yeah," Richelieu said slowly. "I assume this is the part where I'm supposed to laugh maniacally and regale Your Majesty with the details of some diabolical plot. However, I regret to inform your Majesty that I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I thought you'd say that," Anne told him.

For a moment, Richelieu looked dumbfounded. "Then, why did Your Majesty grace me with the honor of your visit?" he asked.

"To look into your eyes when you said it."

The cardinal had no response as he straightened his shoulders. Anne spun on her heel and walked out of the room. I knew as I saw her face that she was barely holding onto her composure. The doors swung shut and Anne came to a stop a few feet away.

"Your Majesty," I said as I hurried to her side. She turned to me, struggling to keep from sobbing. Her despair pulled at my heart. I would not allow my friend to be hurt in this manner! "All may not be lost yet," I told her and hope filled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a low voice.

Glancing at the guards, whom I knew would report to the cardinal, I moved further down the hallway. Anne followed with Benita and Dolores. "I mean, we know that Richelieu has had your diamonds taken so that you cannot wear them for the king," I said, making sure to keep my voice low, just in case.

Anne nodded, tears still in her eyes. "I know who may have them," I told her.

"Who?" Benita and Dolores both exclaimed.

"Lord Buckingham," I told them. I knew this news would cause the queen pain, but there was no other way to figure out how to resolve this. "The rumor now is that you and Buckingham have been carrying on an affair. That you don't have the diamonds would be taken as you gave them to Buckingham as a token of affection."

Breathing out slowly, Anne closed her eyes. "Buckingham," she said.

"Constance, I don't see how this makes anything better," Dolores said sharply. "Buckingham is long gone, with the diamonds, obviously. They can never be recovered and since the queen won't wear them, everything is going to-."

"We know where the diamonds are," I interrupted, since she was not going to make any of us feel better with her words. "We can get them back."

"Who?" Anne asked, quietly. She came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "Who would take on such a grave mission?"

"Musketeers."

Silence met my suggestion. "There are no musketeers," Benita pointed out.

"But we happen to know of three men who used to be musketeers, and they already hate the Cardinal," I responded. I hesitated. There was a specific person I had in mind, but would he help me? "Surely, if anyone is capable of carrying out this mission, it is them."

Anne nodded after a moment. "You're right, Constance," she said. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. Once again, she looked like the queen I knew. "Go."

I turned to hurry away. "Constance," Anne said, stopping me. I turned to look at her. "Be careful. You will be followed."

"The cardinal must know that the queen will not idly sit by and let herself be ruined," Dolores added seriously. "And he will not like anyone who chooses to help her."

"I know," I said in response to them both. "But its the only way. The only chance we have now." I hesitated. "Benits, if it pleases her majesty, will you go find Monsieur de Treville? He will know where I can find the musketeers."

"Hurry," Anne told Benita. "Constance, you are losing daylight."

"Perhaps I will not be so easy to follow at night," I responded. It was a hope.

* * *

><p>In my room, I quickly tied on my cloak. I tried to think of what I might need, but found my mind distracted by all that had happened and the challenge before me. After all I had said to D'Artagnan, would he help me? How would I be able to convince him? Would his friends throw in their lot with us?<p>

Pulling on my gloves, I went to the door and met Benita coming in. She was out of breath as though she had been running, something I had never seen her do. "Monsieur de Treville is preparing to leave," she informed me. "You have to hurry if you are going to catch him."

"Thank you, Benita," I said, pulling my hood up.

"The queen sent this," she said, holding a small purse out. "This may help convince them and help on their journey."

Money. Yes, that was what I should have thought of. I pocketed the purse. "Good bye, Benita," I said, starting down the hallway.

"Good luck," she called after me softly.

Luck was something I would be in sore need of. I was careful to keep to the less used hallways and staircases as I hurried to find M. de Treville. Members of court were arriving for evening festivities. My mind occupied with everything that had been revealed and trying to find the former head of the musketeers, I managed to walk into someone.

"Pardon," I said automatic, moving to untangle myself. I found myself blushing in embarrassment when I looked up.

"Mademoiselle Bonacieux," Vicomte de Rignee said, his tone stiff.

"Going somewhere, Constance?" Nicolette asked.

I glanced between them. "Of course," I responded sweetly. "The duties of a _loyal_ lady in waiting are many, my dear Nicolette. Enjoy your evening."

It was then I caught sight of M. de Treville walking towards one of the side entrances. I hurried to catch up to him. If the Cardinal didn't have any one watching me now, he would soon if Nicolette acted as I suspected she would. I was running out of time.

"Monsieur!" I called out as soon as I was out the door. M. de Treville was already halfway to the gate. He turned at the sound of my voice. "Please, Monsiuer. You must help me."

"Mademoiselle Bonacieuix," he said in surprise. His forehead creased into a frown. "What is wrong?"

I took a moment to catch my breath. "You haven't heard?" I countered. With all his ties to the court, I knew it could not be possible. "The cardinal is stirring up trouble. I need to find Athos, Porthos, and Aramis immediately. The reputation of the queen is at stake!"

"There have been whispers involving the queen," Treville admitted slowly. He studied me for a moment. "What do my men have to do with this?"  
>"They are the only ones I know I can trust to save the queen from the fate Cardinal Richelieu would cause. Please, Monsieur. I have five days to see this through."<p>

He appeared to consider this carefully and I forced myself to keep from bouncing in impatience. "Very well, Mademoiselle," he said. He named an address and I repeated it back quickly. "You must hurry before the Cardinal finds out what you are attempting to do."

"There is a young woman, a lady in waiting to the queen," I told him, pulling my cloak closer around me. "Her name is Nicolette Thenardier. I think she is working for the Cardinal. Please. Would you keep her from causing any more harm while I am gone?"

M. de Treville hesitated. "I will do what I can," he promised. I breathed a little easier. He was a man to keep his word. Of that I could be sure. "I have some friendship with His Majesty. Perhaps I can do something on that front as well."

Thankfully, I grabbed his hand. "Thank you," I said fervently. "The queen will repay you."

"Knowing France is safe will be all the repayment I need. You, Mademoiselle, have some place to be."

Nodding, I let go of his hand and hurried towards the gate. I kept my head down as I went past the guards. I hoped that, with everyone coming and going, they would not remember me.

Hope. I had to hold onto it as I set off into Paris. It was all I had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still do not own The Three Musketeers. **

**Also, I continue without a beta, so all mistakes are mine, and mine alone.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

The corner lamps were few and far between, forcing me to make my way in growing darkness. I was fortunate I had made so many excursions through Paris on my days off. I knew the streets, though the night coming on was throwing me off a little.

As I walked, I tried to review my options for getting D'Artagnan on my side. My words -had it only been yesterday?- must have wounded his pride. It would not be easy to cover over that. A mere request or an appeal to his duty to France from me would do little good.

Even a simple apology would probably do nothing for me. "It has to be sincere," I said out loud. Why would he do anything I asked? "Because I want him to." Why him? Why not any of the former musketeers who have had experience in these things. The answer was frightening to think of, but I forced myself to say it out loud.

"Because...I like him."

Because if he succeeded, he would have a reward from the queen. Coupled with the friendship he already had with the king, he could be worthy of courting a noblewoman. Of courting me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pretty little noble maid."

Caught up in my own thoughts, which I seemed to be doing quite a bit of lately, I found myself facing an oddly familiar man. As he stepped forward, I placed him. He was one of the men I took out with a shovel the day I met D'Artagnan. And he seemed to remember me.

"Monsieur, get out of my way," I ordered, annoyed beyond anything.

"Who do you think you are, the queen?" the man asked, grabbing my wrist. He glared at me. "Don't think I've forgotten what you did. You've got nothing with you to save you this time."

My free hand found the bag of money in my pocket. As I began to react, a gunshot rang out. Yelping, I ducked down as my attacker released me. A second gunshot sounded amid shouts from the occupants of the street. My attacker crumbled to the ground, blood spreading across his chest.

Spinning, I searched the street for my savior. Down, by the corner, a man dodged out of sight. But not before I saw the red and black of his uniform. One of the Cardinal's men!

As a few brave, but most likely very drunk, men came from the taverns, I bolted for a shadowy doorway. I tried to steady my breathing. Why would the Cardinal's men save me? They could have just as easily shot me in the back and be done with me.

"They want to know where they are," I breathed. "I'm leading them straight to D'Artagnan."

"Mademoiselle?"

Startled by the soft voice, I jerked from my hiding place. A woman of the night, the kind of woman a lady like me should never have contact with, came into view. "Are you in trouble?" she asked, her tone kind.

Could she be trusted? Did I have any choice?

"I am trying to get to my friend's home," I told her. I told her the address M. de Treville had given me. "But there are men, who work for the Cardinal, that are following me."

"You know Monsieur Aramis?" the woman asked, her tone almost becoming jealous.

My god. Had I just stumbled onto one of the man's paramours? "Not really," I admitted. "My friend, D'Artagnan, is staying there. Please. Can you tell me how to get there without being seen?"

The woman smiled, looking pleased. "Certainly," she said, opening her door. "Follow me. I will let you out on the other side of the house. It is only a few streets from here. No one will suspect you came through here."

It wasn't much brighter in the brothel. I kept my eyes firmly on the woman's back until we reached a door leading outside. "Thank you," I said.

"Give this to Aramis," the woman requested, handing me a scented handkerchief. "Hurry, little one. The streets are full of men who would bring harm to you."

Pocketing the handkerchief, I hurried out to the street. When had my life become filled with so much adventure?

* * *

><p>Finally, I found the right street. A beggar on my left called out for a spare coin. Other men watched me from the right, moving in the shadows. I kept to the middle of the road, uneasy. I breathed a sigh of relief as I found the right door. I knocked as hard as I could.<p>

"Please. Please hurry," I whispered.

After several seconds, I heard, "Coming! Coming! Hold your horses!" The lock was being pushed aside. "Its not a matter of life or death you know."

The man who opened the door was no one I had seen before. He must be their lackey. "Actually, it is," I informed him. "Please. I must see D'Artagnan immediately."

He stared at me in amazement as I lowered my hood. "Who is it, Planchet?" Porthos called out.

"A-a young lady," Planchet stammered out, backing up to allow me in. "For Monsieur D'Artagnan."

A chair scrapped on the floor and then D'Artagnan came around a corner. "Constance!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

I met him halfway. "You are the only one I could trust," I said. "The queen is in grave danger." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his three friends sitting around a fire, but I kept focused on D'Artagnan in front of me. "The cardinal has had the queen framed as Buckingham's lover. The queen's diamonds have been stolen and we suspect they are in England now with Buckingham."

I had to get the whole story out quickly before he could stop me. "King Louis has requested that the queen wear the diamonds at a ball he's throwing in five days time. If she doesn't, the rumors of her being unfaithful will be proved. The cardinal will have more power. You have to help her."

There is was all out. I took a deep breath. Plachet edged around us to get close to the fire. "Calm down," D'Artagnan said. He was staring at me in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Keeping back a groan at the delay, I slowly recounted the afternoon I had just had, keeping to the main details. D'Artagnan's gaze didn't waver once. "You want me to go to England, retrieve the diamonds the queen suspects might be in Buckingham's possession, which will naturally involve breaking into some heavily fortified, highly impregnable facility."

Nodding, I clarified, "The Tower of London." At least he hadn't laughed yet, and he wasn't questioning my story. Not really. "Since the Cardinal's spies are trying to implicate the Duke, it is the most logical choice."

"Then, return to Paris, with every soldier, assassin, mercenary, bounty hunter -both sides of the Channel- out to stop me from doing so," he continued. He gave a small laugh. "Did I miss anything?"

"All in five days," I reminded. That was one of the key points I had tried to stress.

"A minor detail," he responded, shrugging it off. "Anything else?"

"No," I said. I waited for his answer.

He breathed out. "Well, then, I really only have one question for you," he said. I knew what it would be, so that gave me a little bit more confidence. "Why in the world would I do that?"

There was only one answer, and I couldn't help a smile as I leaned forward. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. Everything I truly felt, deep down in my heart, I tried to put into that kiss. When I pulled back, I looked into his eyes.

"England it is," he said. I smiled in relief and happiness. He turned. "Diamonds. Buckingham, Tower of London. Five days. Queen's reputation and the fate of France as we know it. Who's with me?"

I regarded the three men seriously. I knew some part of me should have been ashamed that I'd given them such a display of my feelings for D'Artagnan, but the more rational side of me argued they had probably seen much more interesting things in life. I also knew D'Artagnan would need them to succeed.

Would they join us?

The waiting was the worst part as they exchanged looks. Athos seemed to give some signal and Porthos stood. "I would imagine the queen would be quite generous," he remarked. He gestured dramatically. "Count Porthos. What do you think? Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

D'Artagnan glanced at me. I couldn't make any promises and held my silence. "Besides," the large man said. "I hear the English woman are a lot like frosted bowl of champagne. Ice on the outside, but once you warm them up..."

Oh, dear. I'd just walked through a brothel, I reminded myself. I couldn't judge.

Aramis moved next. "Its not a great cause, but" he said, retrieving a bundle from the corner. He rolled it out on the table and displayed a wide array of weapons. "It will have to do."

Planchet reached out a hand to touch one of the guns and Porthos slapped it away. All that left was one. "If Buckingham's there," Athos said, looking even more serious than ever, which is saying a lot. "So is she."

"Who?" D'Artagnan asked, voicing my question as well.

The look that came to the man's eyes was frightening. "Countess de Winter. Charlotte Baxon. Anne de Broy. Lady Cleric. Milady," he said with coolness.

"Milady," I breathed. I knew it! I knew she had some part in all of this!

At the same time, D'Artagnan repeated, "Milady? I know her. I saw her with Rochefort."

Aramis shook his head. "She's switched sides. Again," Porthos commented. "She works for the Cardinal, no doubt."

"What are you going to do if you catch her?" D'Artagnan asked.

I knew the answer from look in Athos' eyes. He would kill her. I could only wonder what she had done to him. Before Athos could say a word, though, there came a shout from the street. "Musketeers! Open up and surrender!By order of the Cardinal!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A thousand apologies for being gone so long. I got hit with some major writer's block. Turns out all I needed to kick start it again was getting cut off from the internet and then having my computer crash. Yeah. Fun. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_** Disclaimer: I continue to own only the DVD.**_

_**Let the fun continue.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

"You were followed," Aramis accused, moving towards the window where Athos had also gone to look out.

"It's Rochefort," Athos informed us all.

This was my fault. "I'm so sorry," I said. "I knew I was being followed earlier, but I thought I'd lost them."

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan," Rochefort called up. "Surrender your weapons and no harm will come to you."

"He's a liar," Porthos condemned. "Athos, what's the plan?"

Everyone turned to the dark haired man. "Planchet, find some way of getting their attention," Athos ordered, spinning away from the window. "Once they've followed us, pack up everything we will need and join us on the road to Calais. Let's go."

D'Artagnan grabbed my hand. "Come on," he said, pulling me as he followed after the three former musketeers. "You didn't bring a horse, did you?"

"No. It didn't seem smart to draw that much attention to myself," I answered as we heard down to where the stables were. I stayed back as the four quickly saddled. D'Artagnan was slightly slower than the other three, but I supposed the others were used to saddling quickly.

"At least she shows some sense."

The mutter came from Athos. "What did you say?" I demanded.

From the street came the shout, "I will count to five and then we will burn you out."

Looking alarmed, D'Artagnan pushed me over to his mount. "Let's get out of here before we're caught," he said. He pulled himself up into the saddle and held his hand down to me. I put my hand in his and jumped. Once I was settled behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Let's go," Athos said as Planchet's laugh echoed through to us followed by Jussac's curse. I wondered what the servant had done, but decided I probably didn't really want to know.

Holding on tight, I ducked my head as we raced out into the street. Gunshots rang out, and shouts followed us down the street. I dared to glance back once, and was pleased to see Rochefort standing in the middle of the street. No one was following us.

We had a chance of succeeding! Hope flared again

* * *

><p>We had ridden quite a ways from the city when Athos led the way away from the main road and stopped at a shady looking inn. "Why are we stopping?" I asked in confusion as the three former musketeers dismounted. I realized D'Artagnan was waiting on me, and slid to the ground. "Should we not take advantage of our head start?"<p>

"And fall into trouble because we can't see where we're going or what is coming up ahead of us?" Athos responded sharply. "Trust us, mademoiselle. We know what we're doing."

"We'll make much better time in the morning. We may as well enjoy the drink this place has to offer," Porthos said, tossing the reins of his horse to a young boy who came forward. "Besides, as useless as he is, we have to wait on Planchet. Who knows when he'll get here."

In all the excitement, I had forgotten the awkward lackey. Athos grabbed D'Artagnan's arm and pulled him a few feet away. Aramis and Porthos headed for the door of the tavern. I glanced at D'Artagnan out of the corner of my eye in time to see him jerk away from Athos.

Shrugging, the older man walked away to the tavern, leaving me standing alone with D'Artagnan. "Do you want to go in or...?" D'Artagnan's voice trailed off uncertainly. "You probably want to get some rest."

I sent a skeptical look towards the noise coming from the inn. For being the middle of the night, it sounded as though there was fifty or men in there. "I don't think I could even if I wanted to," I answered, turning my gaze to D'Artagnan. "Maybe a walk first?"

Gallantly, he offered me his arm. As I put my hand on his arm, I smiled at him. I knew he had manners, but this was a noble gesture. I wondered where he had learned it. Certainly, it couldn't be from his current companions, which only left...

"Tell me about your family," I requested as we walked among the trees, breaking the silence. The moon was all the light we had. If either of my parents saw me now, I would be dragged back home and locked in my room. If my father didn't murder D'Artagnan and I first.

"I'm an only child," D'Artagnan admitted, a little sadly. "My mother is the sweetest person you will ever meet though. She'd probably worry even more about me if she knew what I was up to now." He grinned. "And my father used to be a musketeer. He taught me everything I know."

And that, I assumed, was where he also inherited his courage. "They must be very proud of you."

Shrugging, D'Artagnan looked up at the moon. Carefully, as if he wasn't sure how I would react, he dropped his arm and, instead, entwined his fingers with mine. I smiled. Everything that had been weighing on my mind, the impossible mission in front of us, faded the farther we got from the inn.

"What did Athos say to you?" I asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. I had the feeling the former musketeer really wasn't fond of me, and I had no idea why that would be. Its not as though we had ever met before, aside from passing each other whenever he and his friends were called in before the king.

Jerking, D'Artagnan glanced at me. "It doesn't matter," he answered, coming to a stop. He pulled on my hand to get me closer. "I don't really want to talk about him."

He was going to kiss me. Suddenly nervous, I cleared my throat and tried to step back. "We'll be missed," I said, looking back.

"I'm pretty sure they are all well on their way to drinking every bit of alcohol in the inn," D'Artagnan said with a chuckle. "They won't miss us and no one else knows we're even in the neighborhood."

I wanted him to kiss me, and that scared me. In all the times I had been courted, men had tried to kiss me before. I'd even had my first kiss a couple years ago from a young lord who'd only been amusing himself. But kissing D'Artagnan had felt...right.

My head screamed for me to remember my position, my family, what was expected of a lady in waiting, what the consequences might be if I let this gone on much further. My heart, though, begged me to pull D'Artagnan closer and kiss him as I had in Paris.

Telling my head to take a holiday, I closed my eyes and waited. "Constance," D'Artagnan whispered, so close to my face. "Am I still a simple country boy?"

I knew my cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Yes," I admitted honestly. Before I could add that I liked it that way, a cool breeze hit my face and I felt him step away.

"I am?"

"Why do you have to bring that up?" I demanded, my eyes opening. "It doesn't matter anymore. Everything I said before-."

"Are you playing games with me?"  
>My pleasure at the moonlit light was fading quickly into anger. "What?" I hissed, glaring at him. I moved to shove past him.<p>

"Constance!" D'Artagnan exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!" I ordered. "How dare you ask me such a question?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?" D'Artagnan fired back sharply. "Back in Paris. The kiss. It was all a way to manipulate me into doing what you wanted, wasn't it?"

A twinge of guilt hit. When I had kissed him, I'd hoped he would do anything I asked. Even if my heart had been involved, it had been manipulative thinking that made me act as I had. "It doesn't matter what I say," I snapped. "You've already made up your mind about it." Realization hit. "That's what Athos was saying to you. He was warning against me!"

"So it is true!"

"You think that of me? You think I would go around kissing men just to get what I want? You are obviously not the man I thought you were!" Tears were welling in my eyes, whether from disappointment or anger, I couldn't tell. "Go back to Paris then! You and your friends!"

His grip tightened. "Let me go," I demanded.

Instead, he pulled me closer and crushed my lips under his. Everything else vanished and it became just D'Artagnan and I. The feeling of rightness returned. When D'Artagnan lifted his head, he said softly, "No. I don't think you're that kind of girl, Constance."

"What kind of girl?" It took a few seconds for my brain to catch up. "Oh. Well, that's good," I said lamely. "Its just…I have my family to think of, D'Artagnan. I have a brother and sister younger than I. I have parents. As lady in waiting to the queen, I am expected-." I broke off, trying to find the words. What was expected of me?

None of the other ladies in waiting followed any sort of rules. Nicolette had no loyalty to Queen Anne, spying on her for the cardinal. Over half of the other girls flirted with every man in court. Even the ones who had accompanied the queen from Spain reported back to the Spanish courts.

"You didn't actually finish that sentence."

"Oh, right," I said, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, D'Artagnan."

"So am I," he answered. "I just had to be sure. Don't be mad at Athos. A woman broke his heart, I think. You heard him earlier."

Right. I was furious with the former musketeer. "Is that so? What happened?"

D'Artagnan sighed. "I'm not sure," he said. "None of them will talk about it." He took my hands in his. "I'm sorry, Constance."

Oh, yeah. I forgave him, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "We should go back now," I said, pulling my hands free.

"All right."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: And the night's not over yet! Never, ever leave musketeers alone in a tavern. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

I'm not sure what I expected to see when I stepped into my first tavern, but seeing every man involved in a no rules kind of brawl wasn't it. I had been warned by the noise coming from the tavern as D'Artagnan and I approached, but that still hadn't been enough preparation for seeing it first hand. Plates were smashed, tables over turned, and bodies hitting the floor.

"Look out!" D'Artagnan exclaimed, grabbing me and pulling to the side. A pair of men in the middle of grappling with the other narrowly missed us.

It was difficult, but I finally managed to locate the rest of my escort. I sighed as I saw them in the very middle of the fray, causing the most amount of damage. Someone seemed to have sent out a message because it seemed every village man had turned out to join in. I began to turn my back on the scene, determined to leave the former musketeers to the consequences of their actions.

Before I could tell this to D'Artagnan, though, a drunk staggered into him. Without a word, the drunk punched D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan's eyes sparked with anger and then, he was in the brawl.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said with a grown. Rest, they had said! In no way was this restful for anyone, unless they were hoping to get knocked unconscious, and it didn't look like any of them were planning on stopping any time soon. "Well, this is just…perfect."

Having grown up with my father acting as a magistrate, I knew it was only a matter of time before someone in charge came to keep this place from being destroyed from the inside out. And not only stop the fight, but lock up all participants until he decides to let them out.

I didn't have time for this!

My eyes landed on the swinging lanterns that hung around the room. If they couldn't see any more…

It was a small, probably futile hope, but I had to do something! Snatching up a broken chair leg as a weapon, I started around the wall. I had to move fast to avoid the fists, elbows, and other body parts that were moving. It was with a sense of triumpth that I reached the first lantern. Using the chain leg, I got it down from the rafter it hung on, and I blew the flame out.

Someone slammed into me, knocking me against the wall. "Mademoiselle Bonacieux," Aramis said in surprise. "What are you-?"

He broke off as a huge local man charged him. Aramis grabbed the lantern from my hand and swung it in the man's face.

Rolling my eyes, I made for the bar at the back of the room. There was no way I was quick enough to take enough of the lanterns out myself. I suspected the three woman cowering at the bar would be of assistance. When I finally reached my target, the oldest of the women rose.

"M-my lady?" she stammered

I didn't correct her. "If there is no light, they cannot see whom they are fighting," I said, getting straight to the point. "I believe they cannot keep this up in that case." I saw the doubt in her eyes. "We must at least try!"

After a moment, the woman nodded and smiled slightly. "Very well, my lady," she said. She turned to the other girls. "You heard the lady! Douse the lights." As the girls scurried to obey, the woman faced me again. "My husband tried to stop it, but-" She waved her hand at the fight.

Her tone was apologetic, and I nodded, knowing her husband to still be fighting, though not to stop it, I would wager. I headed for the fireplace where a fire still burned. I picked up a bucket, which had miraculously not been overturned. I tried not to think about what kind of liquid it contained as I tossed it at the flames. The fire went out with a hiss.

It was quickly becoming dimmer and dimmer in the room, and I knew the safest place for me would be at the bar. A tall, thin man blocked my way, though. "Well, hello, ma'mselle," he slurred.

Exasperated, I swung my chair leg, feeling no remorse as it cracked against his head. He fell to the ground, and I stepped over him. I reached the bar just as the last lantern went out. I waited with my breath held.

The fighting lasted several more seconds, but began to slow. A couple of complaints rang out. "Enough is enough!" the tavern keeper's wife called out. "All of you get out!"

Grumbling increased. In the moonlight, I saw several men stagger out the door, a couple supporting each other. A single lantern was lit at the bar. "And take your friends with you!" the innkeeper's wife shouted, gesturing at the unconscious men on the floor.

Crossing my arms, I glared at the three former musketeers and D'Artagnan who stood in the middle of the chaos. Only Athos met my gaze, and I couldn't read his expression. I turned my back on the whole lot of them.

"Did my companions make a arrangements for lodging?" I asked. Warily, the woman nodded. Well, at least they had done that much. I found my money pouch. "I have no doubt they helped cause this. I hope this will be sufficient compensation. We will be leaving first thing in the morning."

I put several gold coins in the woman's hand. "Y-yes, my lady," the woman said in astonishment, bobbing a curtsey. "Marie will show you to your room."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. I glanced over my shoulder. "We will be leaving at dawn, I should imagine. I'm sorry, Madame, for the trouble caused."

As I followed Marie out of the tavern, a tiny part of me wondered if any of the men had been harmed in the brawl. I ruthlessly squashed the feeling. It had been their own fault! Tomorrow, we would reach Calais. They all needed to be at their best for the journey to England. I sincerely hoped they would be ready.

* * *

><p>Dawn, and the maid waking me, came much to early for my taste. Yawning, I washed my face with the cold water that was on hand. The tavern was very quiet as I made my way downstairs. The innkeeper man's wife was bustling around, setting a simple meal out.<p>

There was no sign of the men. Thanking the woman, I took a seat at the only table still together. "Are they up?" I asked. There was no need to elaborate, and the woman nodded, almost smiling. I smiled in return and ate the meal. No doubt it would be the only meal I ate for the day.

I had just finished when I heard a voice. "If you are ready, Mademoiselle," Aramis said from the doorway.

"Certainly," I responded, rising from my seat. I offered one last smile of farewell to the innkeeper's wife. She nodded again.

Outside, all the horses were saddled, and someone had even gone to the trouble of getting me my own mount. I felt a twinge of disappointment that I would not be riding with D'Artagnan. But I supposed it would be too much to ask of any horse, to carry two riders for such a long journey.

The manservant, Planchet, had arrived, looked tired, and, astonishingly enough, had a great many supplies tied to his saddle. All of the men stood at their mounts, as though all that was keeping them was me. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and marched to my horse. I glared at D'Artagnan when he stepped forward to help me. From habit, I checked the saddle and then mounted on my own.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, my tone cool.

"Are you angry with us?" Porthos asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why would you think that?" I responded. "I'm sure you started the fight last night in defense of a 'great cause.'"

He didn't flinch, but he also said no more. He rode from the inn, and I had little doubt that the owners were glad to see us move on. I maneuvered my way to the front, and guided my horse to fall into pace beside Athos. The dark haired man didn't even glance at me.

"Have I in any way wronged you, Monsieur Athos?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Why would you think that?" Athos responded, repeating my words back at me.

I looked over at him. "I can think of no other reason why you would give D'Artagnan warning against me," I told him, being very, very honest. I couldn't read his expression.

"No, Mademoiselle, you have not wronged me personally."

From the corner of my eye, I could see the others exchanging looks. I had no issue with them listening in; after all, I had been living in the palace where everyone eventually found everything out, and you could never be sure if the conversations you were having were not being eavesdropped on.

"Then, why?"

For a moment, I wondered whether he was going to answer me or not. "Let's just say that I've learned from experience that women are not to be trusted."

Ah. I had not wronged him, but a woman had. I wondered, thinking back to the previous night and the cold words he'd uttered about Milady, if she was behind this way of thinking. I had a deep feeling -an intuition, if you would- that this was the case.

"Some women, perhaps," I said. I couldn't help thinking, not only of Milady, but of Nicolette and countless other heartless ladies of court. "But do not think for one second that we all are the same."

Looking over, Athos gazed at me for a minute. Without a word, he kicked his horse and hurried on. I didn't know if I'd done or said anything for him to trust me, but I'd done all I could. I could only hope that he would not impede what I felt was going to be a very important relationship between D'Artagnan and I.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I continue on in life without the ownership of The Three Musketeers. Sadly. **_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Calais was nothing like what I expected. It was so much smaller than Paris. Still, it was the furthest I had ever been from home, and I couldn't resist glancing around curiously. We had reached it in good time, I thought, having kept from the main roads and pushed our mounts hard.

With no hesitation, Athos led the way to the docks. Of course he had probably been here many times, going out on missions for king and country. He would know the best way to get across to England.

"Get down!" Aramis suddenly called out.

We all reacted on instinct, I think, ducking down. Quickly, I slid off my mount. We had almost reached the docks, I was sure. "What is it?" D'Artagnan asked before I could.

"I saw one of the cardinal's guards," Aramis answered. He moved forward to get a closer look. Planchet unloaded all of the supplies to be ready.

How could the guards have gotten ahead of us so quickly? I could only assume they had practically killed their mounts and that only made my dislike of them grow almost to a hatred I did not know I was capable of. To work for such a man as the Cardinal, and to harm a living creature in his service, it was terrible.

Aramis returned then. "Jussac, and a lot of help," he reported, looking very serious. "There's no way past."

"How the hell did he get here so fast?" Porthos demanded grimly.

I refused to let panic set in as I looked over to where the guards were swarming the area. Something needed to be done to get them away from here. "We need a distraction," Athos said, voicing my own thoughts.

"I'll go," Aramis volunteered.

"I'll go," Porthos said a split second later.

Neither of them could go! They needed everyone in London! "I could go!" Planchet offered. I couldn't help a smile as the other men turned towards the servant, incredulity in their eyes. Planchet squirmed and looked down at the ground. "Probably not."

"Wrong," I spoke up, hardly even aware of the plan that was quickly forming in my head. I faced them as they looked at me. "Wrong on all counts. You'll need every sword where you are going. I can't help you there, but I can help. Right here. Right now."

Concern sprang into D'Artagnan's eyes and he stepped towards me. "If they catch you," he began to warn me.

"They won't," I interrupted, trying to convince not only him but myself as well. But I knew very well they probably would catch me. My only hope was to get a message to the queen before it happened.

"If they catch you," he started over firmly.

"I am the queen's lady in waiting," I told him, focusing on him, seeing the others turn away. I had to make him see things from my point of view. "You, on the other hand, are a wanted fugitive. And about to steal from the most powerful man in England. Which one of us should be worried?"

Resignation appeared on his face as he sighed. "Go," I told him, hoping to reassure him. "Go so that you may come back."

I hoped he could hear what I was saying. If he came back to me from this mission, nothing would come between us. Understanding dawned in his eyes and he put his hand on my cheek. He leaned forward and kissed me. When he pulled away, he started to grin his cocky grin and I smiled back.

"Now give me that hat," I said, reaching for the item.

He nodded. As I took D'Artagnan's black gloves and slipped them onto my hands, the former musketeers surrounded me to offer their advice. "Ride as fast as you can, Constance," Aramis said, using my name for the first time. "Once they see you, that's the only thing that will keep you safe."

Nodding, I started for D'Artagnan's horse. Before I forgot, I handed the former priest and musketeer most of what was left from the money I'd been given by the queen. "I hope this is enough to get you there," I said. Aramis nodded, accepting the money.

"There's no point in avoiding the main roads," Porthos told me, handing me D'Artagnan's cloak to add to my disguise. "They already know where we've gone. If you want the queen's protection, you have to get to Paris before you're caught. Or make sure a message gets to her."

Breathing out, I nodded my agreement and fastened the cloak at my throat. I glanced over to see D'Artagnan seemed to be talking to his horse, probably telling it to keep me safe. "Constance," Athos said, startling me. "When you are caught-."

I tried not to let fear show in my face. He said when, not if. He and I both knew I would get caught. It was only a matter of when. "I won't tell them anything," I vowed quietly. I would not betray them.

Athos shook his head as I hid my hair under D'Artagnan's hat. "Do not get yourself killed," he said. I looked at him in surprise. He lowered his voice so that only I would hear. "It would kill D'Artagnan."

He stepped away. "Buttercup may not look like much, but she'll do whatever you ask of her," D'Artagnan told me, moving to help me mount. He handed me the reins once I was settled in the saddle. He let his hand rest on mine, his gaze intense. "Be careful, Constance."

Hoping I wasn't lying to him, I nodded and nudged Buttercup out into full view of everyone. D'Artagnan joined the others in hiding, and I held my breath as I waited.

"D'Artagnan!" Jussac shouted. I kicked Buttercup's sides, and raced from the docks. "Get after him!"

I didn't dare look back as I rode. _'Please. Let them get there and back safely!'_ I prayed as I guided Buttercup through the streets. I could hear the guards following me. I couldn't leae Calais just yet, or they would realize I was a decoy. For now they assumed I was D'Artagnan, and that the others would not leave for London without me.

Still, I wasn't going to make it easy on them. "Come on," I urged Buttercup, leaning down over her neck.

The biggest disadvantage I had was that I didn't know the streets of Calais. I tried not to think about this as I made turns randomly. At one point I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that the way was blocked by carts and stalls selling wares. D'Artagnan was right about Buttercup though. The horse leapt over a table, nearly unseating me.

Relieved, I laughed out loud. Hoping I had given them enough time, I headed for what I guessed was the way back to Paris. I felt the horse falter slightly under me, and knew that having carried D'Artagnan this far, and my pushing her, she was growing tired. I prayed she would get me at leat on the road to Paris. There, I knew I could find another horse and leave Buttercup to recover and await D'Artagnan's return.

"Just a little farther," I begged.

The little horse seemed to hear my plea, because she evened out, and even picked up her pace a little. But my luck ran out just when I saw the edge of Calais.

A row of the Cardinal's guards blocked my way, and there was no way to get around them. I pulled Buttercup to a stop, looking over my shoulder. Jussac was closer than I'd realized and I was surrounded in moments.

"Well, well, well," Jussac approached, somewhat warily, probably remembering D"Artagnan's swordsmanship. He signaled his men and they all aimed their muskets at me. "Going somewhere, D'Artagnan?" he asked with a sneer. I held my tongue, determined to give nothing away, even though I knew I would be found anyway. "What? Nothing to say?"

His tone was taunting, but I kept quiet. "Hand over your weapons," Jussac ordered angrily, no doubt irritated by my silence.

I let go of the reins and spread my hands out. The movement revealed my blue dress. Cursing some words I'd never heard before, Jussac reached over and jerked my hat off. I stared at him.

"Its a decoy!" Jussac shouted. Angrily, he threw D'Artagnan's hat on the ground. I glared at him. That hat was part of the king's reward to D'Artagnan, and I knew it was the best that D'Artagnan now owned. "Get back to the docks!"

As the guards turned back, Jussac glared at me. "Where are they, Mademoiselle?" he demanded.

"To whom are you referring?"

"Hold her here until I return," Jussac ordered, looking at the guards who were on foot.

Even though I knew it most likely wouldn't work, I played my last card. "I am the queen's lady in waiting," I said, holding myself with dignity. "You have no right to detain me in such a way! You may be sure that when I return to Paris, the queen will be informed of this insult."

Jussac flinched slightly, and I dared to hope that my gamble worked. "Mademoiselle, the cardinal has ordered all those who aid the fugitives will be held accountable," he said firmly. He turned his horse. "It will not go well for you if they have left France."

He was not going to intimidate me. I looked away and stared at the road. I sent up another prayer that D'Artagnan was safely on his way.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Apparently my muse and I are on speaking terms once again. I don't know whether to be pleased or very, very afraid!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

It seemed like forever passed before Jussac returned, looking furious and a little afraid. I was still seated on Buttercup, having spent my time trying to work out if there was a chance of escaping. I studied the man's face and wondered who he feared more, Richelieu or Rochfort.

"We are returning to Paris," Jussac informed the guards. He barely glanced at me. "Please ensure that the prisoner's hands are tied and that she does not escape. The cardinal will be very interested in speaking with her."

"And I with him," I said proudly. Jussac looked at me sharply as one of the guards bound my hands together. I hissed as the ropes bit into my wrists. "May I at least be allowed my hat back?"

Jussac glanced down at the item that was still in the dirt. I had tried in vain to convince the guards to return it to me, as I knew D'Artagnan would want it returned once this was all over. Because he was going to return triumphant and he would need his hat.

Grudgingly, Jussac nodded to one of his men and the hat was returned to me. I managed to get it in place on my head, even though my bound hands made it difficult. Jussac took Buttercup's reins and started forward. Caught off balance, I grabbed for the pommel and held on.

It was an uncomfortable ride. Jussac was determined to return to Paris as fast as he could, and stopped only to change horses. I regretted having to leave Buttercup behind, but remembered the town so that once it was all over, D'Artagnan would come a fetch her. I wasn't even allowed a moment to see that the faithful horse was looked after.

We continued on through the night. I was becoming increasingly sore and weary. Never had I spent so much time in a saddle and I did not look forward to the times when I had to dismount.

The only thing that made the whole thing bearable was that the guards seemed to be having the same problem.

* * *

><p>There was no one in sight as we approached the palace but as we were coming in a way those in court seldom used, I wasn't very surprised. Still, I tried to look out for anyone who would carry a message for me and let the queen know that I had returned. It was a sunny day, and I guessed that the queen and the rest of the ladies in waiting were in the garden.<p>

Jussac barked out an order to a guard, who went running to fetch Rochefort. The one eyed man came to meet us in a hallway within minutes. I glared at him defiantly and he stared back for a moment. "This isn't the boy or the musketeers," he said, turning his attention to Jussac.

"The musketeers escaped," Jussac admitted.

"Bring her," Rochefort snapped out, spinning on his heel. He strode back the way he'd come.

I almost broke my silence as Jussac pushed me through the hallways. No servants were in sight, and there was no way I could break free of the grip that was on my arm. I fumed inwardly, hating to be so close to protection but being unable of reaching it.

In a small ante chamber that I only vaguely recognized, Jussac waited, keeping his hand tight on my arm. I was no expert on the castle, even though I had been there for a year, but I believed we were right next to the rooms the cardinal used for his work. I tried to keep my breathing calm and steady as I contemplated the meeting to come.

And then I heard Richelieu's voice. "The wonderful thing about fighting an imaginary opponent, Captain Rochefort, is that he's always greatly skilled yet easily defeated." There was a slight pause, and then he continued, "The pride of victory without the risk of lose. I trust you didn't come here to impress me with your swordsmanship."

He had started off sounding amused and ended almost bored. I wasn't sure how his mood would affect me.

"No, Your Eminence," Rochefort responded. "I have some good news."

Wait. What? Good news? How is them catching me and not the musketeers good news?

"Such as?" Richelieu questioned.

Jussac propelled me into the room and pulled the hat from my head once more. I raised my chin as I met Richelieu's gaze. "Ah, Mademoiselle Bonacieux," the cardinal said, a smile curving his lips. And I became even more confused. "How lovely of you to join us."

He waited for me to say something, but I decided the best thing I could do was keep silent until I understood what was going on. "I had a feeling that those musketeers would find their way out of France," Richelieu continued. "They were the best of the corps before they became disgraced."

Rochefort made a slight sound and the cardinal sent a sharp look at him. "No need for jealousy, Rochefort," he said mildly. "It doesn't become you." He turned his attention towards me. "Now, perhaps we can consider this peacefully, Mademoiselle Bonacieux. May I call you Constance?"

"I don't know anything," I snapped. "And even if I did-."

"You wouldn't tell me. Yes, yes," Richelieu interrupted, waving his hand. "A pity. You would have been of much more use to me than the other woman."

Nicolette. I knew it! "Once this is over, she'll be gone," I stated, calmly.

"I know, but there will always be someone willing to work for me," Richeliu answered. "Well, Rochefort, everything is moving according to plan. You have your orders."

"What should we do with her?" Rochefort asked, gesturing at me.

"Take her with you," Richeliu said dismissively. "I'm sure that the Gascon will be very eager to see her again."

Alarm spread through me. "No!" I exclaimed. "You will not use me against him! I won't let you!"

Richelieu narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, my dear," he said, almost sympathetically. "Go, Rochefort. I have no doubt that the musketeers will soon be on their way back to France, and I don't want them to reach Paris."

"Of course, Your Emminence," Rochefort responded.

Was that it? No questions? No threats? "Now, I must go see to the king," Richelieu said with a sigh. He rose from his chair. "He's all worried about the rumor that his queen was unfaithful."

"You won't win!" I told him, ashamed that my voice trembled. "The queen has been faithful. And the truth will always win out in the end."

"The way I see it, everything is going exactly as I planned, and that means I win in the end," Richeliu told me. He walked away.

"Get her to the ship," Rochefort ordered Jussac.

The man pushed me back the way we'd come. I was left with more questions from the brief meeting. It worried me that the cardinal was completely unaffected with the news that D'Artagnan and the others had managed to leave France.

What was his plan?

* * *

><p>I was very happy that it wasn't on horseback that I was taken out of the city. The windows of the carriage were covered and I wasn't able to see out. I had no idea where I was being taken, though I did know that it was the opposite direction as Calais. What was this ship Richeleiu had mentioned? And where was it being kept.<p>

At long last, after a silent journey, the carriage was brought to a halt. Moments later, Rochefort pulled the door open and held his hand out to me. I considered resisting, but from the look in his eye, I could tell it would end badly for me, so I accepted his help out of the carriage.

I couldn't believe my eyes. An airship, twice the size that Buckingham had arrived in, was before me. The ship was straining at the ropes, just barely being kept on the ground. It was black and gold, and the ships head was a horrible looking skeleton with a crown. It held a scythe in one hand and a ball in the other.

"Oh. My," I breathed out.

"Impressed?" Rochefort said smugly. "You should be. We've been working on this longer than Buckingham, thanks to Milady's help."

No wonder Cardinal Richelieu was sure he would win. He had a very advanced weapon at his disposal. "This means nothing," I said. "How can you know where they will be coming from? You can't be everywhere."

"I don't have to be," Rochefort answered with a smirk. "From the sky, I can see everything. How fortunate for you, Mademoiselle. You get to be aboard for the maiden voyage. And once we spot the musketeers, you will have a very special view of the whole thing."

Somehow I didn't think I would enjoy it all that much. "What special view?" I demanded.

A pit of fear grew in my stomach as the man grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: YAY! MY files were recovered so I can finally post the next chapter. I am so happy I don't have to rewrite as much as I was afraid. :) **_

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Jussac escorted me onto the ship. The cardinal's men, all dressed in red and black, stared at me in open curiosity. I was thankful I wasn't in sight of them for long as I was pushed towards the lower levels.

The more I saw of the ship, the more I wondered exactly how long Richeleiu had been planning and building it. It was well supplied. And, now that I thought back to the first time I had seen a ship such as this, I realized that the cardinal hadn't shown any surprise at the method of Buckingham's arrival.

And it was all because Milady had learned Buckingham's plans and passed them on? Exactly whose side was she on?

I was left in a cell far from anything that would have been useful to watch. I paced the tiny enclosure, looking for any way to get out. If I could get off this ship, I could get to the queen and give her hope that the diamonds were as good as back in her possession.

But the cells had been built to withstand hardened soldiers. A lady in waiting had no chance in getting out.

Just as I sat with a huff, the ship jolted ever so slightly. It was enough to catch me off balance, and I clutched at the side of the bed I was on. The strangest feeling filled me as the ship slowly, and easily, began to go up.

"Wow," I breathed out loud. "No wonder Buckingham enjoyed it so."

I wondered what was happening in England, whether or not D'artagnan had found the diamonds. As D'Artagnan had said himself, the Tower of London was heavily fortified and highly impregnable. I hoped D'Artagnan, and the others, were not hurt getting in and out.

Were they on their way back? Had they been successful?

And what about the queen? How was she holding up under all of this suspense? I dearly hoped that Nicolette was not causing any more trouble.

It was agony not knowing what was happening. It was infuriating to trapped in a tiny cell, with no way to even look out and see what was going on around me. Time seemed to crawl by as I alternated between pacing and sitting. I knew I should get some rest, but could not close my eyes for a moment.

Still, I was startled when I hard a door slam open. Jussac appeared at the door moments later. "Your prescence is required on deck, Mademoiselle," he said, his tone oddly polite. He unlocked the door and gestured for me to come out.

"Manners, Jussac?" I queried, annoyed into a taunt as I rose to my feet. "I am surprised by you. Do you show such courtesy to all the prisoners you lock into a cell?"

Jussac's jaw twitched, but he made no response. Sighing, I stepped out of the cell and he took my arm. Though I could not figure out why, as we were not on the ground and there was no where for me to go. Walking very quickly, Jussac escorted me up to the deck. I gasped as I stepped out into the fresh air. Blue sky surrounded me, marred only by gray clouds gathering.

"I do hope you're not afraid of heights," Rochefort said from where he was standing by the wheel.

Choosing not to dignify that with an answer, I took a step towards the side. My breath caught in my throat as I saw just how far we were from the ground. I swallowed hard, feeling slightly dizzy as I saw just how small everything looked from up here. The edge of Paris seemed very far off.

"I was informed that my presence was required here," I said, turning around. No one had moved to stop me, presumably because they knew there was no place for me to go. Rochfort was watching me closely, though, making me uncomfortable. "I fail to see how I can be of any possible assistance to you, Captain Rochefort."

"Any moment now, I expect to encounter the musketeers," the man responded, with a smirk that made me even more uneasy. "I want them to see immediately that they are outnumbered and outgunned, and that they will lose much more by attacking than I will. To do that, I will need you, Mademoiselle."

"You need me?" I echoed, frowning. How could I possible help? Surely, he knew that I would never give him any information or assistance! "I don't understand."

Rochefort motioned with his hand and two guards moved towards me. "You will," the man said as I pressed back against the railing. "Tie her to the figurehead."

"What?" I exclaimed in horror. "No!"

Even the two guards hesitated at that. "Sir, its not safe," one protested. "We cannot-."

"You have your orders," Rochefort snapped, his hand going to his pistol.

My arms were grabbed by the two guards. "No!" I cried out, struggling as I was pulled towards the front of the ship. "You can't do this!"

"The more you struggle, the more likely it is that you will fall, Mademoiselle," Rochefort called after me.

I hated how right he was. The guards bound my wrists with rope, and I flinched in pain at their over zealous work. Fear froze my limbs as I was pulled over the railing. The hideous figurehead loomed above me. Ropes were wrapped around me and the wood, holding me in place.

The guards were quick to retreat to safety, and I was left to stare down at the expanse below me. Clouds obscured my gaze from seeing the ground, but that did little to lessen my fear. It was only a matter of seconds before the cold left me without any feeling in any part of my body.

* * *

><p>Since being taken captive in Calais, my sense of time had been completely turned around. I wasn't sure how long I was left hanging there. A few times, I tried to look around, to see something else besides the grey clouds. Each time, though, my head would spin and I would squeeze me eyes closed. I was cold. I was afraid. And I had no idea what was going to happen to me.<p>

All of the sudden, Rochefort's men must have seen something because cannons roared. I flinched at the loud sound. I could see nothing through the clouds and I prayed that there would be no return fire. Out in open as I was, I would be killed instantly. Another round was fired, making my ears ring.

And then, as the clouds shifted, I saw it: the elegant ship that belonged to Buckingham. "D'Artagnan!" I breathed. I had no doubt of it. I shouldn't have felt any relief. Not yet. But I did. If anyone could rescue me from this, I knew it would be my gascon and his friends.

No more cannons were fired as the two ships drew closer to each other. Finally, I could make out five figures standing on the deck of Buckingham's ship. I could have cried. All of them, even the funny servant, had made it back. I soon could make out D'Artagnan standing closest to the railing.

"Ah, Gascon!" Rochefort called out as soon as the two ships were side by side. We seemed to hang in the air, waiting tensely for the next move. "So you traded up when it comes to transport! Once again, you are outmatched! You can thank Milady for that. She passed on Buckingham's plans a long time ago! As you can see, we've made some improvements." He laughed. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"What do you want?" D'Artagnan demanded angrily.

Rochefort paused. "The diamonds," he said as if it should have been obvious.

"Come and take them!" D'Artagnan challanged.

"Gladly," Rochefort responded. "You see I can blast you out of the sky with total impunity. If you fire on me, on the other hand, you'll be killing Miss-Oh-So-Young-And-Pretty."

Even terrified as I was, not only for myself but for the others as well, I inwardly seethed at being called 'pretty' by him.

"You have sixty seconds," Rochefort announced.

Half of me wanted to beg D'Artagnan to save me, whatever it took. And the other half wanted to shout for him to get the diamonds to the queen. The future and security of France was in the balance.

From the smaller ship, I could hear angry voices being raised. What they were saying was impossible to make out, but I assumed they were discussing the best option.

"Times up!" Rochefort called out.

I held my breath as I waited. "An exchange," D'Artagnan answered. My heart leapt with happiness and my head wailed in despair. He was sacrificing all of France for me. "I go aboard your ship with the diamonds. The girl comes aboard ours. Once I know she is safe, I give them to you."

"Fine," Rochefort said, a note of victory in his voice. "But I want to see the diamonds first."

And then I heard the words I had been longing and dreading to hear. "Cut her loose."


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: I am so sorry! I didn't mean to vanish for so long. My computer ate everything I've ever written and I had to start from scratch. Clean slate for a writer, and also very depressing. But, here is the next chapter, and I hope to finish up very soon now._**

**_All mistakes are mine._**

* * *

><p>I am ashamed to say that I was trembling when I was pulled up to safety. A couple of the guards were calling for the gangway to be deployed. Rochefort was waiting, a smirk on his face. I gathered all of my anger and glared at him. "You won't get away with this," I hissed at him.<p>

"I believe I already have, mademoiselle," he answered, taking my arm. "Your gascon is waiting."

Choosing not to dignify that with a response, I resisted the impulse to jerk away from him. He escorted me down to a lower deck and then left me beside Jussac. Rochefort opened a door, and past him, I could see the gangway that now connected the two airships.

D'Artagnan, with Athos on his right and Aramis on his left, stood on the other side. He held the queen's necklace up in his hand. "Satisfied?" he called out.

Rochefort said nothing as he stepped aside. Jussac pushed me forward. As I went passed Rochefort, I made sure to glare one more time at him, just so he could see the disdain and hatred I had for him. Then, I was in the doorway, once more looking down at the ground.

Fear nearly paralyzed me and I swallowed hard. I forced myself to look up and I met D'Artagnan's eyes. Even over the distance between us, I could read the concern in his expression. Putting one foot in front of the other, I stepped out onto the wooden walkway, clinging tightly to the railing.

Lowering his hand, D'Artagnan began to come towards me. The wind whipped my hair across my face, but I didn't let my gaze fall from D'Artagnan. When we met in the middle, it felt like it had been an eternity since I had first stepped out into the open.

For a brief second, D'Artagnan's eyes scanned me, making sure I was fine. I wanted to say something, anything, to reassure him, but I couldn't find the words. He gave a slight nod and moved past me. I had to keep moving too, but I couldn't resist glancing over my shoulder to follow his progress. He was striding purposefully to where Rochefort waited.

Turning my attention back what was in front of me, I stumbled towards the end. It was Athos, surprisingly enough, who reached out a hand for me to take as I stepped onto the smaller ship. Gratefully, I clutched the support he offered and turned to make sure that D'Artagnan had made it safely.

I was horrified to see D'Artagnan step inside the other ship and face Rochefort. His back was to Jussac! I wanted to scream out a warning, but Jussac was already reacting. He struck the back of D'Artagnan's head with a pistol, and then the door was slammed closed, blocking my view.

"No!" I exclaimed. "D'Artagnan!"

"Damn!" Athos swore as Aramis bolted for the wheel.

I saw the wooden panels over the cannons coming up and the black weapons coming into view. I wasn't the only one to spot this threat. "Hard right!" Athos snapped out. He turned towards the cabins. "Fire!"

Porthos must be below at the cannons because seconds later they are firing at the cardinal's ship. I am dismayed to see the cannonballs merely bouncing off the other ship's side. The other ship fired in immediate response, and Buckingham's ship does not have the improvements that the cardinal had made.

Their cannonballs tear through the ship easily. I cried out as I was knocked off my feet. I see Aramis and Athos also get flung down from the impact. I covered my head with my hands as wood flew through the air around me. I decided that it would be better to stay where I am than to try to get to my feet. A cry came from below, and I prayed neither men down there were harmed.

After a few minutes, there is a lull when they had to reload. Aramis scrambled up first, retaking his position at the helm. Athos was next, scrambling around. He helped me to my feet as I struggled to get upright.

"We can't outrun them and we can't outgun them!" Athos growled.

We were trapped and it would take a miracle to get us out of this. "We could try asking them to surrender, but somehow I don't that will work," Aramis responded.

My eyes went to the clouds that had darkened into a threatening storm. "We hide," I exclaimed. All we needed was a little time to work out a plan. I gestured to the storm as lightening flashed through the sky. "In there."

"It'll have to work," Aramis said, already spinning the wheel. Creaking the ship responded to his direction, heading towards the storm. Cannon fire followed us, and all the sudden the ship rocked from an explosion that came from within. We all fought to stay on our feet.

"What was that?" Aramis demanded.

"Never mind that," Athos answered, with a scowl. Several more cannonballs struck there mark just as we entered the edge of the storm.

When I looked back, I could see the cardinal's ship following us. "He's persistent, I'll give him that," Aramis stated.

I looked out at the storm, flinching as several streaks of lightening lit up the sky in front of me. It was a risky move to hide in such a volatile area, but it was the only way for us to be some time. "Try not to get us killed while I think of what we're going to do next," Athos instructed, striding towards the cabin.

Glancing back, I was pleased to see that the clouds now obscured us from Rochefort. The winds picked up drastically and Aramis fought to keep the ship steady. But for the moment, we are safe from being blown out of the sky. For that I was very grateful.

Turning, I made my way into the cabin where Athos was staring down at a smashed table. He swore and kicked at some debris near his feet. "That's not going to help anyone," Porthos remarked, entering opposite of me. He nodded at me. "We took a lot of damage, Athos. Its going to take a miracle to keep us in the air long enough to reach Paris, let alone fight another battle. Do you have a plan?"

"The cardinal's ship is as strong as iron," Athos snapped. "None of our shots caused even a dent!"

"Then, we'll have to take out the balloon," Porthos responded. "We'll be on more even footing if we can get her to the ground."

Athos considered that. "But if the ship crashes, won't D'Artagnan be harmed?" I asked in alarm. I couldn't bear the thought that we had both come this far only to have him killed.

"If we don't, it will be us who ends up on the ground," Porthos pointed out.

"If we can get around behind and above Rochefort, we can attack the balloon before they know what's happened," Athos said slowly. He glanced over at me. "It won't be enough to drop them out of the sky completely, but it will force them down."

"I'll get Planchet up here."

It amazed me how once they'd latched onto the idea they were running with it. Nodding as if it were completely decided, Athos turned and strode past me. From the safety of the cabin, I watched him relay the plan to Aramis, who nodded his agreement.

"What can I do?" I called out, anxious to help in anyway that I could.

"Just stay out of the way," Athos said sharply.

Sighing, I accepted that and stayed where I was. Skillfully, Aramis coaxed the ship to rise higher in the sky and banked it so that we were going in a circle. The winds calmed slightly and I ventured out into the air. "This was a good idea, hiding in the storm," Aramis commented.

Blushing, I smiled and nodded. I searched the sky below and around. After several moments, I saw it. "There," I pointed ahead, to our right.

"Porthos," Aramis called out. "Your turn to take the wheel."

The large former musketeer came out and switched places. Aramis scrambled nimbly up to take his place at some kind of small cannons. I retreated back to the cabin to watch as our ship quietly glided towards the larger one.

"Round two," Athos said.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you all are continuing to enjoy Constance's point of view. :) I used the extended scene from the DVD for the last half of this chapter, just in case some of you notice its a little bit different from the movie.**_

* * *

><p>I almost laughed as I saw Rochfort's ship jerk under the barrage Athos, Aramis, and their servant unleashed on it. We were safe from their cannons where we were. My parents would have been shocked at the vindictive way I felt. Within moments, the larger ship was sinking towards Paris, the men on board shouting in terror.<p>

"Oh, not Notre Dame!" I exclaimed,seeing the ship go down on top of the cathedral. I sent up a prayer for forgiveness as I left the cabin for a better view of what was going on.

"They're unloading everything to get back up in the air," Aramis called out. Craning my neck, I saw that this was so. Debris was crashing down to the ground, and I sincerely hoped there were no bystanders waiting to get crushed. "If they do, we'll be a target again."

"Then we have to keep them down," Athos responded as the large ship began to slowly rise from the roof of the cathedral.

Porthos laughed. "Leave that to the Padre and me," the large man said with a grin. "Feel like taking a bit of air, Aramis?"

Abandoning his guns, Athos came to take over the wheel, and Aramis came down to the deck. Spinning the wheel, Athos brought our ship dangerously close to the other. Aramis drew his knife and looked at his friend. "Shall we?" he asked casually as if this was something they did all the time.

On second thought, perhaps they had done things like this before.

They both took a running leap off the deck and hit the balloon. I stared in astonishment as I saw them flying across the space. Then, their knives pierced the side of the balloon and they slid down, slicing through and making it irreparable. Once again, the ship began to sink.

"This time she's staying down," Athos vowed. He glanced over at me. "Hold on."

Unsure what his intentions were, I moved to his side and wrapped my arms around his waist. I hoped he wouldn't see me as forward. He didn't acknowledge my presence as he spun the wheel sharply once again. I squeaked in terror as I saw where we were heading.

We were going to crash.

I hid my face against Athos' side and held on tightly. Despite the impact of hitting the other ship, we both stayed on out feet. The sound of wood splintering and snapping filled the air. Shouts rang out, coupled with the feeling of falling. A violent jolt brought Athos and myself to the floor.

My heart pounding, I forced my eyes open after a few seconds of nothing happening.

"Are you all right?" Athos asked.

"Yes," I answered, blushing as I released I was still clinging to him. He helped to my feet yet again. "Now what?"

"Now you stay here and I will go find D'Artagnan," Athos answered, striding for the remarkable intact cabin. He came back out with a rolled up length of rope ladder. Securing one end, he tossed it over the side and climbed down. I watched him go, arms crossed and glaring.

Stay here? Not likely! With a huff, I went to the side and looked down. Already Athos wasn't in sight on the deck of the larger ship. In fact, there wasn't any one moving down there. And if I was going to find D'Artagnan, I had to get down there myself.

It wasn't like there was anyone down there who could see me do something so unladylike.

"Fool," I told myself out loud. "Now you're worried about being a lady?"

It didn't look to far from where I was and it would be the fastest way down. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I groaned, crouching down. I turned and found the first foothold. Unsteadily, I climbed to the end of the ladder, and there was still a good six feet left to go.

Taking a deep breath, I let myself fall to the deck. I tumbled off my feet, momentarily out of breath. "Ow," I finally groaned. I really hoped the queen appreciated everything I was doing. I picked myself up and brushed at my skirt out of habit. How to find D'Artagnan?

Many of the cardinal's men were laying on the deck, whether merely unconscious or dead, I couldn't be sure. I prayed I would not find D'Artagnan or any of my new friends in such a position. I was about to go below when I heard the distance, yet familiar sound of steel clashing against steel.

Moving quickly, I crossed to the railing and looked down. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the scene. Down below, on the ridge of the cathedral roof, D'Artagnan and Rochefort were dueling. The ridge of the roof was barely wide enough for them to stand on!

I caught sight of something sparkling on Rochefort's belt. He still had the diamonds! No wonder D'Artagnan had chosen to go after him. Or was something else driving D'Artagnan?

As I watched, I gasped as Rochefort's blade sliced D'Artagnan's arm. D'Artagnan recoiled, grabbing his left arm in pain. He kept fighting though, making me both proud and worried. And when Rochefort brought forth a second, smaller blade, I wanted to scream at the unfairness of it.

I heard footsteps behind me. Friend or foe? I couldn't be sure, and ducked to hide behind some wreckage. When I lifted my head, I could see the familiar figure of Jussac. He had a rifle in his hands, and was aiming at the two men dueling. He was going to shoot D'Artagnan?

Not if I had anything to say about it!

I searched the deck, and found a small enough metal piece that I could lift. Jussac's finger was just tightening on the trigger when I put my hand in front of the scope. He looked up in surprise, and I swung my weapon as hard as I could, striking his head. He fell to the ground, and I glared down at him.

"That's my man," I told him firmly.

A cry caught my attention, and I looked back down. Rochefort had managed to slice my brave Gascon's side. I knew if I called out, I would just distract D'Artagnan, but it was agony just watching. Especially when, having been forced into twisting around so that his back was to Rochefort, D'Artagnan blocked Rochefort's blade with the back of his hand.

I cringed. How could D'Artagnan keep going with so many bleeding wounds? He was moving with determination, finally knocking that smaller blade from Rochefort's grasp. I was on the verge of cheering when I saw D'Artagnan finally land a serious blow, imbedding his sword into his opponent's shoulder.

But Rochefort seemed unaffected. He grabbed the blade with his own gloved hands, and pushed D'Artagnan's blade out. With ease, he pushed D'Artagnan closer and closer to the edge of the roof. In a flash, he was close enough to grab D'Artagnan's throat, trying to push him off.

I held my breath, praying D'Artagnan was clever enough to find a way to defeat this man who had so much more experience. D'Artagnan clawed at Rochefort's face, pushing him back. But Rochefort still had tricks up his sleeve.

He grabbed onto D'Artagnan's arm, pushing him towards the otherside, blocking my view. The next thing I knew he shoved and let go. D'Artagnan vanished from sight.

"No!" I gasped. I scrambled to get a better view. Grief tore at my heart until I saw Rochefort shake his head and scramble to find a way to get down. I saw what had him annoyed: D'Artagnan clung to one of the gargoyles, still alive and still fighting.

There were people on the ground, looking up in amazement at what had happened and what was still happening. I leaned over the side of the ship as far as I dared. D'Artagnan pulled himself up onto the wide ledge, but he was without his blade.

And then, Rochefort was in front of him. D'Artagnan looked down briefly, and I wondered what had his attention. He darted forward, going at Rochefort. When the cardinal's man swung at him, D'Artagnan jumped and slide on the roof. He spun to face Rochefort, a blade flipping up into the air and then into his hand.

I marveled that he could keep fighting, so determined and focused that he ignored his injuries. He was losing his speed, though, and if someone such as I, who knew nothing about sword fighting, could see it, I knew without a doubt that Rochefort could also see it and was using it to his advantage.

D'Artagnan was pushed out onto a stone gargoyle, mush like the one that had saved him when he fell. I knew there wasn't anything to save him if he were to lose his balance now. He was forced to catch Rochefort blade in his left hand, and I cringed again, imaging the pain of steel slicing his palm.

If -no, when!- he survived this, I vowed to get him so gloves so that he wouldn't harm his hands in such a way again.

Pushing Rochefort's blade away, he went on the attack. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, and I tensed, tightening my grip on my own weapon. But it was only Athos, looking non the worse for wear.

"The fool," I heard him say as he took in the scene.

Rochefort got D'Artagnan in a headlock, their blades locked. He tried to push D'Artagnan off the edge, and they were so close, I screamed in fear, "D'Artagnan!"

Beside me, Athos snatched up the rifle that Jussac had held. D'Artagnan shoved Rochefort away, but his blade went flying up in the air. "No," I breathed. "D'Artagnan."

Certain of victory, Rochefort held his hand up to catch D'Artagnan's blade. Athos fired, making my ears ringing. D'Artagnan's blade spun wildly, and landed in D'Artagnan's waiting hand. He struck swiftly, knocking the other blade side and stabbing Rochefort.

He said something that didn't reach where I stood and let go of the the blade, leaving it in Rochefort's chest. I didn't know what to think as I glanced from the scene to Athos and then back. D'Artagnan took the diamonds from Rochefort's belt and Rochefort fell over the side.

Grabbing his side, D'Artagnan came towards the steps to make his way back up to the ships.

"That was an incredible shot," I said in the sudden silence.

"Not really," Athos answered. "I was aiming for his head."

He walked away, leaving me dumbfounded. "Oh," I said. I supposed I should be grateful he hadn't hit D'Artagnan. I shook my head and hurried to be the one to greet D'Artagnan.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Whew! I can't believe its taken me two years to get through this fic! We are nearing the finish (finally!).**_

* * *

><p>"I have the diamonds," was the first thing that came out of D'Artagnan's mouth when he reached the deck of the cardinal's ship. He held the necklace up as proof.<p>

"Oh, I don't care," I answered, grabbing him. I pulled him down to kiss him.

I didn't care that he smelled of sweat, blood, and gunshot powder. I didn't care that we were surrounded by wreckage and destruction. And I also didn't care that Athos was standing about three feet away from us. I just wanted D'Artagnan to know how much I loved him.

Someone finally cleared their throat. "All right," Athos aid gruffly. I pulled back, smiling at the look of haziness in D'Artagnan's eyes. "How bad are you hurt, boy?"

Blinking, D'Artagnan shook his head. "I'll survive," he answered.

"That's not an answer, D'Artagnan," Aramis told him, coming from the cabin with Porthos on his heels. "What did you do?"

"We'll deal with it on the way to the palace," Athos said, his eyes flicking over D'Artagnan's appearance. He seemed to accept that D'Artagnan wasn't going to be overcome by his wounds, so I told myself I didn't need to worry, though the amount of blood that had appeared wasn't particularly reassuring to me.

"How are we going to get there?" D'Artagnan asked. "You destroyed our ride."

"I think some of the cardinal's men got away," Porthos admitted. "He'll know we're on our way."

"Then, we're going to have to give him something to think about," Athos decided. He turned to me. "If you get to the ground, do you think you can find a way to get to the queen?"

"Yes," I said with a nod. After everything that had happened, I felt nothing could stop me. "But what about you four? What will you do?"

"D'Artagnan, give her the diamonds," Athos instructed, ignoring my question. I wasn't exactly surprised, though I did wish to know what his plan was. "We'll deliver a gift to the king in the cardinal's name."

A gift? For the Cardinal? Had he lost his mind?

As he handed over the sparkling gems to my care, D'Artagnan said seriously, "Be careful, Constance."

"You too," I answered. I realized I had nowhere to put the diamonds, and fastened them around my neck. The queen wouldn't mind, I was sure. Well, I hoped. "Is there a way for me to get to the ground? And preferably a way that doesn't involve climbing down ropes."

"This way," Aramis said, gesturing back the way he had come.

I smiled encouragingly at D'Artagnan and then followed Aramis down through the ship. Everywhere I looked there were dead men, and for the first time, I felt a little sick at what had happened.

Yes, we had fought back because we had been attacked, and yes, we had probably just saved ll of France. But people had died. People who had only been following orders.

"We did what we had to."

I looked up at Aramis' voice. How had he known what I was thinking? "Does it get any easier to live with?" I asked. No one had died by my hand, but I had sent the Musketeers after the diamonds.

"None of this is your fault," Aramis said, ignoring my question. "Richelieu started this."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better," I admitted. We reached the very lowest part of the ship, and I recognized the cell I had been kept in. But, in the middle of the ship was a spire, and a door was on the spire.

Aramis kicked the door in, to reveal a spiral staircase. "Hurry," he urged. "And I don't need to remind you not to let the guards catch you when you reach the palace."

"No, you don't," I said, stepping over the broken door. I put my hand on the wall, and started down.

* * *

><p>Halfway down, I met some priests who were on their way up, concerned and outraged over what had been done. I considered confiding to them what had happened and why they now had two ships on their roof. I decided it would take far too long, and so simply dissolved into a rather elaborate display of hysterics.<p>

A kind priest escorted me down to the ground. Once there, I made sure I thanked him and then asked if he knew of where I could find a horse. He stared at my sudden recovery.

"Mademoiselle, I don't think you should-."

"I must return to my post immediately!" I told him. It wasn't hard for me to cause my eyes to fill with tears yet again. I was tired of this whole thing, and I just wanted it to be over. "It is a matter of great importance. Please. A horse."

Perhaps it was an unfair strategy for me to have chosen, and I can't say that I'm very proud of having done it. After all, few men could remain strong in the face of a woman's tears. The priest promised he would find an appropriate mount and hurried away to carry out his promise. I brushed at my tears away. A curious thought came to mind.

Would Rochefort or even Richelieu have been affected if I'd cried in front of them?

No. I knew the answer as soon as I'd asked myself the question. They both would have taken it as a sign of weakness, which would have done me no credit.

"Mademoiselle? We have a horse for you."

Pleased that it was so quick, I followed the priest outside. The horse that was waiting for me was old, but looked steady enough. "Thank you so much," I said, sincerely. "You cannot know what this means to me, or to France."

The priest frowned at that, and sent a glance up at the two airships that were trapped above. "I don't want to know, do I?" he asked.

I smiled regretfully. "No, I imagine you really don't," I answered. I pulled myself into the saddle. My entire body was sore from being tense and from all the jolting I'd been through. I grimaced in pain. "Thank you."

Nodding, the priest stepped back. I turned the horse and gently nudged it's sides. Knowing the priest wouldn't appreciate seeing me push the animal, I kept to a sedate pace until I knew I was out of sight of the Notre Dame. And then, I urged the horse into a gallop.

The streets were familiar, and I wove my way through them with ease once I got past the rush of people who wanted to see what had happened at Notre Dame. As I rode, I ran through the best way to get into the palace without being caught by the Cardinal.

But then I smirked.

Until his men reached him, Cardinal Richelieu had no idea what was about to happen. He would have no time to order them to watch for me.

For the first time, something might actually be easy.

* * *

><p>I could have sobbed with relief when I rode up to the gates of the palace. "Mademoiselle Bonaceiux!" the guard at the front exclaimed on seeing me. "It has been some time since we've seen you. I hope all is well?"<p>

"Yes, thank you," I answered, only slowing down a little bit to speak to the man. I tried to look as natural as possible, which wasn't easy given how I must have looked: wind blown about, dress smudged and stained, and of course, the diamonds at my neck.

Reaching the stables, I slid to the ground and handed the horse into the care of the grooms. I told them quickly that the animal was to be returned to the Notre Dame as soon as possible, and hurried away before I could be questioned about it. I trusted the horse would be cared for and returned.

Walking quickly, I entered the palace through the servants' entrance. I dodged my way through the kitchen, offering my apologies as I hurried through. I paused to catch my breath in the hallway.

Now would be the hard part. I leaned over to check the route ahead of me. There was no sign of Richelieu's loyal guards, or of the Cardinal himself. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself forward.

"Mademoiselle Bonacieux!"

At the sound of my name, I jumped and spun around. How had I missed seeing M. de Treville? "Monsieur!" I exclaimed.

He came towards me, frowning in concern. "If you'll pardon me saying, you look-."

"Please, I have no time. I must get to the queen," I interrupted. I reached my hand up to my neck. His eyes followed my motion and he gave a start at seeing the diamonds. I realized that now would be the time to take them off and did so. "The ball begins soon."

"You are correct," de Treville responded. "Hurry, Mademoiselle. I will see to it you are not followed."

Smiling my thanks, I nodded and turned back to my course. I hoped fervently that I'd remember the right hallways to take and not get myself lost. I was very thankful that the majority of the court seemed to be locked away in preparation for the ball, leaving my way clear of any people.

And then, I saw the end of my journey. Benita was hoovering outside the queen's chambers, looking worried. "I have them!" I announced, holding the necklace up for her to see.

"Constance!" my fellow lady in waiting exclaimed. She engulfed me in a hug. "We were so worried when we received no message and you didn't come back! Are you all right?"

I thought I saw the tracks of tears on her face. "I'm fine," I answered. "I'll explain it all later. We have to get Her Majesty to the ball."

"The orchestra has already arrived and the king has flowers arranged," Benita informed me, knocking three times on the door.

Apparently the knock was a code, for the door flew open a moment later. "Constance!" Dolores nearly screamed. She pulled me into the chambers and Benita closed the door after us. "Oh, thank god you're safe!"

"Constance?" Queen Anne came towards me, brushing at stray tears on her cheeks. She was dressed in a gorgeous gown for the ball and I felt touched at the trust she'd had that I, with the help of the musketeers, would be successful. "At last. Are you all right? You look dreadful!"

I knew I looked bad but this was getting ridiculous. "Your Majesty," I said formally. I held the necklace out to her with both hands. "It may be a little dirty, but its in one piece."

The relief on her face was clear for us all to see. "Thank you, Constance," the queen said quietly. She took the necklace from me and fastened it around her own neck. "I'm sure no one will notice."

"We're saved," Dolores breathed. She collapsed into a seat on the other side of the room. "Thank god this is over."

"You look as though you've been through quite a journey," Queen Anne commented. "The Cardinal?"

All I could do was nod. "Your Majesty, you should go down," I urged. "The king will be worrying himself something dreadful. Go down to that ball and put his mind at ease."

She smiled at me and then glanced at the other ladies. "Dolores, I want you to help Constance look presentable," she ordered. "I want to make sure Richelieu gets the point that I will not have my ladies in waiting harmed ever again."

Surprised, I looked at her. "Your Majesty?"

"I will have you at my side to see an end to this mess, as you have been by my side through it all," the queen told me firmly. "Get yourself presentable. Nothing too fancy. We don't have a lot of time."

Dolores nodded and took my arm. "I can't wait for you to tell us everything!" she said confidingly. "Now, let's make you look worthy of a ball."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Two more chapters after this!**_


	20. Chapter 20

With the right motivation, the other ladies in waiting could work together quickly and without argument. Though, it seemed Nicolette had been the negative one among us. And there was no sign of her among the ladies in waiting. I wondered, as Dolores worked on my hair, whether Nicolette had finally been dismissed.

Of course, I was relating my journey, so they were occupied with listening and had no chance to irritate the other.

"Jussac caught you and took you to the Cardinal?" Dolores asked in shock as I explained why I hadn't been able to return. "Oh, Constance! You poor thing! I don't see how you were able to survive such a thing! I never could have done all that you have!"

I couldn't keep a smile from my face. "That's not even the worst thing that happened!"

The other ladies exclaimed in horror and disbelief. "Your Majesty!" Benita cried from the window, interrupting my narrative. "Come and look at this! There's something in the sky!"

Her tone of shock caught my attention and I tried to turn around to look. "Hold still!" Dolores said sharply. She held my head in place. "I have to finish this."

"What's happened?" I demanded impatiently.

"Oh, my," Queen Anne said. She walked back over. "You look well enough, Constance. We must go down now."

Surprised at her urgency, I frowned at her reflection in the mirror. "Why? What's out there?" I asked.

"Buckingham's airship," the queen answered. She scowled for the briefest of moments. "What can he be doing here now?"

I cleared my throat as the room filled with the theories of the others. "Its not Buckingham," I said loudly enough to be heard over them all. How on earth had those four managed to get the airship free and flying again? "Its Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and D'Artagnan. They stole it from Buckingham to make their escape."

At least, that's what I assumed. I hadn't bothered to ask how the elegant ship had ended up in the musketeers' hands.

"Very clever of them, though it seems to be about to fall out of the sky," the queen responded with a slight smile. "Nevertheless, we should go down before the Cardinal has all four of them arrested for treason, or some other reason or another. Benita, my mask, if you please."

The young Spanish lady in waiting hurried to hand over the ornate mask. "There," Dolores said, setting the brush down. My hair now gleamed and was arragned ina siple way that I was fond of. "I don't recommend you spend much time at the ball, Constance."

There had been no time to change my dress, and I brushed at the wrinkles for a moment before I gave up. It was a hopeless case. "The Cardinal is not going to be happy when he sees me," I stated, getting to my feet once more. My job, it would seem, was not yet over.

"I think he'll be a bit distracted," the queen responded. "Come, Constance."

Dolores handed me a rather hideous mask. The other ladies offered encouraging smiles as I followed the queen out of her chambers. "Thank you, Constance," Queen Anne said, her voice low. I hurried to catch up so that I could hear her better. "You have saved my marriage, I think."

"I would do anything for you, Your Majesty," I told her sincerely.

"I know," she responded. "But you have proved it to me beyond all expectations. I am very glad to have a constant companion on whom I can rely."

I didn't even mind the pun on my name. "It is my honor, Your Majesty."

"And it is mine to have you for a friend."

Glowing with pride, I fell back into my proper position behind her. Everything I had been through seemed like nothing in the face of her praise. It was the finest moment in all my time as her lady in waiting.

* * *

><p>On our route to get to the gardens, we went past M. de Treville. I glanced back just as he was coming up from his bow. He nodded his head in respect and I nodded back. When all this was over, I hoped that the king would see fit to restore the musketeers to their place. I could think of no one finer to lead them than M. de Treville.<p>

We were nearly there when there was a loud crash. The queen came to a stop, listening carefully. "I believe your musketeers have arrived," she commented calmly. The sound of shouting reached our ears. "Yes, Richelieu will be quite occupied by this."

"To our benefit," I added.

Queen Anne smiled and nodded. She continued on, the very picture of a woman at ease with everything. I was struck once again how very much a queen she was. She had nothing to fear, and everyone would be able to see it.

Ahead of us, the king went rushing across the hallway. "What is the meaning of this!" he called out.

"I don't think we want to miss this," Anne murmured for my ears only. She hurried her steps and then paused in the doorway.

There in the gardens, looking sadly destroyed, was Buckingham's airship. I marveled that it had managed to fly this far, and could only shake my head at the crash landing that they had been forced to make. Over a dozen of the Cardinal's guards had their swords drawn.

I let out a sigh of relief on seeing D'Artagnan standing with his three friends. The Cardinal stood next to the king, and was gesturing towards the four in an accusing manner. But whatever he was trying to say was interrupted by Athos' words, which I strained to hear.

"Are delivering a gift, Your Majesty," the dark haired former musketeer said, making a sweeping gesture to the airship. "Compliments of the Cardinal."

My jaw dropped in amazement at Athos' stroke of genius. King Louis had requested a ship! So this was the gift he had mentioned back at Notre Dame. But why give Richelieu all the credit?

"Cardinal, you shouldn't have!" Louis exclaimed, clearly delighted with this turn of events.

For a moment, the Cardinal just stared at the king in confusion. "W-well, Your Majesty did ask me to get you one of those, so-," he finally responded, gaining confidence quickly. He had been taken aback by Athos' words as the rest of us were, I'm sure.

Anne glanced at me and seemed to see my confusion. "Cutting Richelieu completely out of power would be a grave mistake," she said in a low voice. "The king trusts him and relies on him."

"So I did," Louis realized ahead of us. The airship creaked and collapsed ever so slightly. "But what happened to it?"

Everyone looked over at the sad airship. "Buckingham's spy, Rochefort, attempted to sabotage the craft," Athos explained without blinking an eye. "He's been dealt with."

He had a very interesting version of events. "Rochefort?" Louis repeated in surprise. He turned towards the Cardinal. Anne nodded to me and started walking forward, as though she walked into a destroyed garden every day of the week. "He's Captain of your guards, isn't he?"

Richelieu said nothing, just looked at Athos. I wondered if he was as curious as I was to hear how Athos would explain this. Athos reached to his jacket. "Actually, His Eminence was the one who uncovered the traitor," he answered. He held out a small sealed roll of paper.

Quickly, Louis took the paper and unrolled it, breaking the seal. "'It is by my order, and for the good of the state, that the bearer of this has done what has been done,'" he read aloud. He leaned towards the Cardinal, pointing at the paper. "That's your signature, isn't it?"

"It would appear so, Your Majesty," Richelieu responded. He made a low bow.

"Hang on. Let me get this right," Louis said. "You brought me an airship, and exposed a snake in our midst. How can I ever repay you?"

"I can think of a few ways," Anne said, announcing her presence. She held her mask low at her neck.

Instantly, the king turned to face her, looking unusually serious. "Anne," he said, just a hint of nervousness in his voice.

After a brief moment of suspense, Anne dropped her mask, revealing the beautiful diamond necklace around her throat. "I was just returning from the jewelers," she said serenely. A smile of absolute relief and joy appeared on the king's face. He almost looked like he would cry. "I realize its a little early, but the orchestra's here and so are we. Would Your Majesty care to dance?"

"I would love to," Louis responded immediately, smiling fondly. He spun on his heel, and took off his hat. "Well, mind out, you fellows! D'Artagnan, well, well, well."

Smiling with more happiness than I had seen in many weeks, Anne turned to me. She handed her mask to me. "Well done, Constance," she said, ignoring the fact that the Cardinal stood only a few feet away. Her eyes went past me. "Nicolette, you are not needed."

Startled, I glanced back to see the Cardinal's spy. Where had she come from? Dropping her mask, Nicolette nodded, looking a mixture of annoyed and ashamed. She backed away from us.

"As a matter of fact, I think you'll start noticing a few more changes around here," I heard Louis say to D'Artagnan. I wondered what they could be speaking of. I saw them shake hands. "Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime," D'Artagnan said.

Giving me one last pleased smile, Anne walked to join her husband. "Well, strike up then!" Louis called to the band.

"Your Majesty!" the conductor exclaimed, making a bow. "Positions please gentlemen!"

The four heroes of the day bowed as the queen walked past. And the Cardinal was walking towards them. I held my breath. How was he going to react to our actions? And how would he retaliate?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: One more to go. I'm almost sad that this is over.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Stayed tuned for a long author's note at the bottom.**_

* * *

><p>The musicians began playing and the royal couple took their places for the dance. I waited anxiously to see Cardinal Richelieu's reaction. I was under the protection of the queen once again, but D'Artagnan...<p>

"Well played," Richelieu complimented. Well, that was not what I was expecting. I heard Anne laugh on the dance floor but my focus stayed with D'Artagnan. Richelieu extended his hand to the men. "I could use men like you."

No! He cannot steal the king's most loyal men! But I had to admit, the Cardinal was the one with the power. To take his side would be a stroke of political luck that anyone would find hard to resist.

The four exchanged slight glances. Aramis moved forward first and began to bow down. He took the Cardinal's hand and then hesitated. He straightened up, pulling his hand back. "Ah, I already have a job," he said, moving back.

What job was that? I'd have to ask D'Artagnan.

"I'm a drunk," Athos proclaimed quickly.

Well, that I could believe, though he'd been very sober the last time I'd seen him.

"I'm independently wealthy," Porthos put in. The looks his two friends gave him were of patience and amusement.

That left just... "Thanks, but no," D'Artagnan answered.

Clearly, the cardinal was not as pleased by those responses as I was. "The day will come when you wish you will have said yes," he warned.

"Maybe," D'Artagnan told him, his voice full of confidence. The others looked at him. "But not today."

My grin widened with pride. "Maybe not today," Richelieu repeated in annoyance. He snatched back the signed orders Louis had handed back to Athos. He stalked back towards the palace. I lowered my head as he went past me, but he didn't even give me a second glance.

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he didn't see me as a threat, or annoyed that he didn't see me as an asset. Before I could puzzle it out, D'Artagnan walked over to me. "Enjoying the show?" he asked.

We'd come full circle. This time as he said the words, he sounded mature and confident in a very attractive way. "Are you always this cocky?" I responded with a smile.

His smile in return was full of mischief. "Only on Tuesdays, and whenever beautiful women are involved," he said.

"So, you think I'm beautiful?" I asked coyly.

He considered it for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Actually, its Tuesday."

A giggle rose in my throat. Clever, clever D'Artagnan. He reached his hand up to my cheek and kissed me. Yes. Kissing D'Artagnan was very nice. I could definitely get used to it.

"So now what?" I had to ask when D'Artagnan pulled back.

He glanced over to where his friends had been standing, but they were already on their way away from the palace. "I don't know," he admitted. I noticed that the airship seemed to have caught fire. "I've only been here for a week, and I haven't been in Paris for most of that time."

"Well, I think we have time," I told him, entwining my fingers with his. "You know where I am."

He grinned at me. "I think this calls for a celebration," he said, pulling on my arm. "Lets get out of here."

I was more than willing to go anywhere with him, and so I walked with him after his three friends. I heard a strange sound, and glanced over my shoulder. There was Planchet, his arms loaded with food, moving quickly to catch up to us. "So, what now?" Aramis asked, copying my words and getting my attention.

"We drink," Athos responded, which wasn't a surprise to me.

"And then what?" Porthos wanted to know.

"Wherever they send us. Whatever France needs," Athos said firmly.

Beside me, D'Artagnan laughed. "I thought you didn't believe in that stuff anymore," Aramis accused.

They came to a stop just outside the gates. "I believe in us," Athos responded, sounding more sincere than I'd ever heard him. He glanced between his two friends. "Till the day I stop believing in that, there are still things in this world worth fighting and dying for."

He drew his sword and held it out. Aramis and Porthos did the same. Letting go of my hand, D'Artagnan hurried to take his place with them, setting his blade onto of theirs. "All for one!" Athos proclaimed as they raised their crossed blade in the air.

"And one for all!" they responded together.

My heart felt like it was going to burst with pride. "You know sirs," Planchet said cheerfully, going past me as they lowered their swords. "I know you can be mean, tough, foul tempered bastards, but sometimes I get the feeling deep down you're all-."

"Oh, shut up, Planchet!" they all interrupted.

Somethings would never change. Chuckling in amusement, I walked around him to catch up with D'Artagnan. "You are going to see a physician," I told D'Artagnan.

"No, no, I'm fine," D'Artagnan insisted.

"No, you're not, boy," Athos said, taking my side. He grabbed a hold of D'Artagnan's shoulder and began to propel him down the street. "Constance is right. You need a physician. Let's go."

D'Artagnan began to protest. Athos simply ignored him. I laughed as I watched them. I had many questions for them. Such as how they had untangled the ships. Had Milady been the spy? What had happened in London? But those questions could wait.

It was certain my life was never going to be the same now that they had come into my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way!

* * *

><p>That night, I sat down at my desk and drew out a sheet of paper. I stared at the candle that was casting its light on my ink and quill, considering what to say. I had put it off far too long. Taking a deep breath, I lifted the quill, dipped it in the ink, and set the tip to the paper.<p>

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I have many extraordinary things to tell you. First of all, I've met a very charming young man. He is the king's personal friend, and his name is D'Artagnan..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: After two years of having watched this film countless time (not a real hardship) and so many setbacks, I have finally brought this fic to its proper conclusion. **_

_**I'd like to thank everyone who has been so patient and who have stuck with me on this fic, who have commented, favorited, and followed, namely: **_Banwen i maethril, Clemences-are-so-sexy, Dryad Warrior Queen, FemaleMusketeer, KreativeGirl, Ratoncita73, bella9, crimebuff, deadandlovingit, geoffreyi, Aramirandme, Erestory, GingerBeef, Kaz, Kitty in a Cornfield, LightningThiefLover, LyhraNarak, Ratoncita73, cloundshadow, letourheartsdream, vanarian, scs09, and last but not least, lilgenious.

_**I'd like to especially thank **_Umeko _**for being my most constant reviewer and offering such helpful advice. Also, **_LadyWallace **who inspired my writing very much.**

**And **Suthern-bell85, _**I don't know if you're out there still and reading this, but she was the one to beta the first half of this fic and was such an amazing writer, and helpful beta. If you're reading this, you were amazing and I can never thank you enough.**_

_**Until next time! All for one and one for all!**_


End file.
